Misteriosamente Eu
by Aglaia Tyrel
Summary: E todas as faces do bem e do mal puderam ser traduzidas em um só nome...
1. Default Chapter

"Fuja... Fuja... Fuja para longe, não deixe eles te pegarem... Corra antes que seja tarde. Vá!"

"Não, não papai, não vou deixá-lo!"

"Corra, filha, vá agora! Eu vou ficar bem, confie em mim, eles não vão me pegar! Agora fuja!"

"Pai..."

"É uma ordem, saia daqui!"

- Menina... Acorde... – uma voz me chamava. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e com dificuldade. Vi uma senhora de cabelos brancos, com alguns fios cobrindo seus olhos cinzentos cansados. Ela passava a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto e sorria bondosamente. – O que está fazendo uma menina tão bonitinha e tão pequena aqui? Está muito frio, criança, vamos... 

Foi então que eu vi que estava começando a nevar. Eu não conhecia o lugar em que estava. Tinha acabado de me levantar do chão de uma calçada. Eu olhei para todos os lados assustada.

- Onde estão seus pais, criança? – ela me perguntou, abaixando-se com dificuldade para ficar da minha altura. Eu pensei e pensei. Não sabia onde estavam meus pais.

- Eu... eu não sei – respondi. Ela olhou confusa para mim e esboçou um sorriso, talvez para me acalmar.

- Como se chama? – ela perguntou. Eu parei e pensei novamente. Eu não sabia meu nome... O que estava acontecendo? Quem eu era? E minha família? Aliás, eu tinha uma família?

- Eu não sei... – eu respondi, olhando para o chão e vendo a neve que o molhava. A velha senhora me olhava com pena e parecia não saber o que fazer.

- Não lembra de nada do que te aconteceu? – ela me perguntou, pondo a mão no meu ombro. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. - Por que estava dormindo na calçada? – ela tentou.

Eu fechei os olhos, tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa e só consegui lembrar do sonho que estava tendo. Contei a ela. Ela me abraçou e sussurrou: "Pobrezinha..."

- Venha, vou te levar a minha casa, lá tem outras crianças com quem poderá brincar, querida... – ela disse, ficando de pé novamente.

Fomos andando pela neve até chegarmos a uma casa enorme, parecida com uma mansão. Tinha os portões de ferro e vários rostos de crianças nas janelas de vidro. Elas olhavam para mim curiosas e algumas até sorriam. Entramos e várias crianças vieram ao nosso encontro e começaram a perguntar quem eu era.

- Ela precisa descansar, crianças... Teve uma noite cheia, vão brincar! – a senhora mandou. As crianças foram, pouco a pouco, se afastando e eu segui com a senhora por uma longa escada. Ela me encaminhou para um quarto grande, claro e com várias camas. Ela andou até um armário e tirou um vestido amarelado e velho.

- Não é chique, mas é o que posso lhe dar para vestir – ela me disse, estendo o vestido. Eu peguei e sorri. – Agora, criança, venha comigo, precisa tomar um banho quentinho.

Eu a segui até um banheiro, tinha um chuveiro e algo parecido com uma bacia grande de madeira, mas que não era uma banheira. Ela aqueceu a água e me deu banho. Depois me vestiu e eu me senti bem melhor. Estava quente, seca e limpa. A senhora sorriu para mim e disse que deveria estar morta de fome. Foi só aí que eu senti que meu estômago roncava.

- Vamos, vou lhe dar algo para comer e fazer um chocolate quente – ela disse, dirigindo-se para fora do banheiro.

A cozinha era ampla e quentinha por causa do fogão. Tinha uma mesa comprida com dois bancos também compridos, um de cada lado. Deveria ser ali que as crianças comiam.

- Quem é nossa nova hóspede? – perguntou uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhos igualmente castanhos. Ela era alta e sorria para mim, limpando as mãos num pano. Estava fazendo comida.

- Vamos descobrir isso agora, Pâmela... – a senhora disse, sorrindo e sentando-se na mesa, convidando-me a fazer o mesmo. – Vamos, ponha um prato para a mocinha.

- Mas dona Matilde, não tem almoço pronto ainda – Pâmela informou. Então o nome da senhora era Matilde.

- Então dê o que sobrou do café da manhã e faça um chocolate quente! Vamos logo, não vê que ela está com fome? - a senhora bradou. – Desculpe falar assim, querida... É que são muitas crianças e a comida às vezes é pouca... Mas sempre dá para mais um! – ela disse, sorrindo. Eu sorri sem graça, devia estar dando trabalho...

- Aqui está. Não é muita coisa, mas é o que temos – Pâmela disse, colocando um pedaço de pão com queijo e presunto e uma caneca de chocolate quente na minha frente.

- Obrigada – eu disse sem graça e comecei a comer. Parecia a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo!

Quando eu acabei de comer, elas me perguntaram se ainda tinha fome, eu disse que não. Então dona Matilde começou a me perguntar coisas sobre meu passado. Mas eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, eu não sabia quem eu era... Eu não sabia quem era o meu pai, o homem do sonho. Eu não tinha nada comigo, nada. Perguntaram-me se eu não tinha nem uma vaga idéia do meu nome, eu pensei e pensei... E depois de muito pensar, eu comecei a esboçar:

- Me... Mel... Mel... – uma voz ecoava no meu ouvido, mas eu não conseguia lembrar do resto. – Melo... Mel. – eu desisti.

- Mel? – Pâmela perguntou.

- Sim... Mel – respondi.

- E sua idade? Sabe sua idade? – dona Matilde perguntou. Isso eu me lembrava, era a única coisa da qual eu me lembrava. 

- Oito, tenho oito anos.

- Muito bem, Mel, esse é seu novo lar agora, mocinha.

"Seu novo lar agora..." Mas será que eu já tinha tido um lar? Bom, esse era o meu único e primeiro lar...

Eu fiz amizade com todas as crianças, menos com uma menina. Vanessa era uma menina linda. Tinha os cabelos louros no ombro e os olhos eram de um verde penetrante. Era um ano mais velha que eu e era dona de uma personalidade forte e cruel. Ela fazia maldades com as outras crianças e enfrentava os mais velhos. Mas nunca fora adotada. Sim, eu estava agora num orfanato... E só Deus sabia se eu seria adotada...

Quando eu tinha nove anos, Matilde disse que um mágico iria ao orfanato. Todas as crianças ficaram excitadas. Mas eu não sabia o que era um mágico.

- O que é um mágico, Pâmela? – eu perguntei, uma noite na cozinha, um dia antes de ele chegar.

- Ah, Mel... Ele faz mágica! Ora essa, nunca ouviu falar de um mágico? – ela me perguntou, incrédula.

- Não... - eu respondi inocente.

- Certo, ele faz magia, transforma um copo num rato e pode tirar dez coelhos de uma só cartola! – ela me dizia animada.

Magia... Magia... Essa palavra me era muito familiar...

Eu agradeci pela explicação e fui para o meu quarto dormir. Na manhã seguinte todos só falavam do tal mágico...

Até que ele chegou. Era alto, vestia preto, tinha olhos azuis e os cabelos bem claros.

Todos sentamos no chão e ele ficou atrás de uma mesa. Primeiro ele mostrou as duas mãos que estavam vazias. Pegou um copo, passou pelas costas e na outra mão apareceu um canário. Todos aplaudiram, menos eu. Ele perguntou se alguém queria tentar, e puxou cada um da primeira fila. Nenhum deles conseguiu. Até que chegou a minha vez. Eu olhei para o copo em cima da mesa e coloquei toda a minha atenção nele, focalizando a imagem de um canário.

Todos arregalaram os olhos quando o copo começou a brilhar e a transformar-se num canário. Logo depois eu caí desmaiada no chão.

A partir daquele dia, ninguém chegava mais perto de mim com naturalidade e isso me incomodava muito.

Mas o que tinha me feito fazer aquilo? O quê? Por quê? Como? Eu não entendia... Eu entendia aquilo menos do que meu passado. Todos me olhavam com o canto do olho e tinham medo quando eu tocava num copo. Era como se tivessem medo de um canário!

Então eu fiquei com medo de olhar e pensar muito em alguma coisa.

Quando fiz onze anos, apareceu uma marca no meu pescoço, uma flor, uma flor-de-lis.

Mais uma pergunta sem resposta na minha vida. Como aquilo tinha parado ali?


	2. Um Futuro sem Passado

[Dois anos depois...]

- Crianças, amanhã é dia de visita, eu quero todos muito bem arrumados e comportados, está bem? – dona Matilde falava, enquanto jantávamos. Sempre que falava isso, todos já sabíamos: no dia seguinte viriam adultos, casais, no orfanato para nos adotar. Quase todas as crianças ficavam extremamente excitadas e se tornavam anjos, mas algumas poucas não queriam se separar de Dona Matilde ou de Pâmela, ou perderam as esperanças de serem adotadas, como eu. 

Acabamos o jantar e Vanessa não tinha parado de falar durante o jantar todo que seria adotada. Eu não colocava muita fé nisso. Todos foram para os quartos e eu dei uma escapulida para o jardim. A lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens, apesar de ser verão. Eu deitei sobre a grama e fiquei olhando o movimento das nuvens.

- Mel...? O que faz aqui, menina? Tem que dormir, amanhã é um grande dia! – era a voz de Pâmela.

- Não pra mim, Pâm... – eu respondi, não tirando os olhos do céu.

- Ora, por quê? – ela sentou-se do meu lado.

- Quem iria me adotar? Uma menina feia como eu? E além de tudo eu sou velha demais. Eles querem bebês ou criancinhas... – eu falei friamente. Eu não tinha mais nenhuma esperança. Eu iria ficar no orfanato até que me pusessem para fora.

- Ah, menina... Você não é feia, de onde tirou isso? – ela me perguntou, tirando os cabelos que caíam pelos meus olhos. Eu olhei para o outro lado e respondi o que era mais óbvio.

- Olha os meus cabelos, não são tão bonitos quanto os da Vanessa... Quanto os seus! São tão sem graça! Meus olhos não me dizem nada, não brilham, não demonstram qualquer sentimento que eu queira demonstrar! Eu sou pálida como um fantasma... Sou magra demais, alta demais! Eu sou horrível, Pâm... – ela olhou para mim como se sentisse pena e isso me fez sentir ainda pior.

- Mel, cada um tem sua beleza e ninguém se compara a ninguém. Seus cabelos só precisam de um tratamento porque estão muito ressecados! Seus olhos, Mel, seus olhos são lindos, eu posso ver o azul deles a quilômetros! – ela dizia. Eu me sentia cada vez mais a Branca de Neve, tirando a parte da madrasta e dos lábios rubros como a rosa.

- Pâm... Não é isso que importa, a verdade é que eu nunca serei adotada – eu disse, tentando acabar com aquela conversa que não iria levar a nada. – Bom, eu vou dormir... Amanhã é um grande dia, não é?

- É... – eu me levantei e ela me seguiu com o olhar até que eu entrasse na casa. Não sei até que horas ela ficou lá, mas eu fui dormir.

Pâmela tinha um namorado, Raphael, o mágico. Ele não gostava muito de mim... Acho que tinha medo de mim. Mas enfim...

No dia seguinte eu acordei com a barulhada que estava no quarto. Todas as meninas já estavam acordadas, inclusive Vanessa, que mexia incontrolavelmente no cabelo perguntando se estava bom. Eu ainda estava com o rosto amassado e os cabelos em pé. Fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto, olhando bem para os meus olhos. Pâmela tinha razão, eles eram muito azuis, tanto que chegavam a me incomodar! E eu não combinava mesmo em nada, meus cabelos antes eram louros, foram escurecendo e agora estavam quase pretos! Além daquela flor estúpida no meu pescoço! Dei um jeito no cabelo, troquei de roupa e saí do banheiro. Estava uma confusão ainda maior lá embaixo... Dona Matilde tratava de arrumar as crianças, costurar furos nas roupas... Pâmela estava arrumando a casa toda, não deixando nada fora do lugar.

Eu estava com fome, mas estavam todos tão ocupados que eu fui para a cozinha e só comi um pedaço de pão velho. Depois fui para o jardim e me encolhi num canto, na esperança de que ninguém sentisse a minha falta. Sempre quando chegavam os casais, eles olhavam criança por criança. Olhavam-me de cima à baixo e desistiam. Antes eu chorava, agora nem me importo mais. Eu me conformei. Vou ficar no orfanato ajudando a Pâmela e dona Matilde a cuidar das crianças, da casa e quando fizer dezoito anos eu vou embora fazer minha vida. Pelo menos eu aprendi a ler, escrever, cuidar da casa... Quem sabe eu possa ser garçonete de algum bar? Isso seria bom! A maioria dos que saíram daqui foram trabalhar na peixaria... E eu não gosto nada de peixes... Eles fedem!

- Mel, Mel!! Onde você está, menina?! – era a voz de Pâmela, ela sentiu minha falta. _"Ah, mas que droga_!", pensei_._ – Aqui! Vamos, vamos, eles chegarão a qualquer momento! Não pode ficar aqui fora!

- Pâm, eu não quero ir, me deixe aqui, por favor... – eu quase implorava.

- Não posso, querida... Todas as crianças têm de estar lá... Vamos, faça esse esforço por mim? – ela me pediu, juntando as mãos e sorrindo. Eu me levantei e fui. Não conseguia dizer não à um pedido dela. Era quase uma mãe para mim!

Ela também foi uma das crianças do orfanato, mas dona Matilde deixou-a ajudando no orfanato.

Fiquei sentada numa cadeira por nem sei quanto tempo até que os casais começaram a chegar. Eles iam direto aos bebês e crianças menores. Só passavam o olho por nós. Uma mulher veio ao meu lado e me perguntou várias coisas, eu só respondia sem estender assunto. Depois ela parou e olhou bem nos meus olhos por algum tempo. Levantou-se e foi ver outra criança. Eu não entendi. Mas ainda bem que não gostou dos meus olhos! Eu não gostei do jeito dela...

O dia passou lentamente e sem nada de interessante, só essa mulher se preocupou em olhar para mim.

No final do dia Vanessa estava inconsolável e criava mil desculpas para não ter sido adotada. Eu tive pena dela. Rebaixou-se tanto! Ela era tão fraca que me dava náuseas...

- Pâm, o que acha que eu vou fazer quando sair daqui? – eu perguntei, enquanto ela terminava de arrumar a mesa.

- Você vai ser uma advogada, será rica e terá muitos filhinhos, Mel – ela me respondeu, sorrindo. Eu suspirei. Ela era a única, com dona Matilde, que queria a minha felicidade!

- Eu só seria uma advogada se eu fosse adotada, eu não vou ser...

- Seja adotada ou não, Mel, você terá um futuro ótimo, viu? Eu confio em você... – ela me disse, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Eu sorri, me levantei e fui para o quarto.

O que mais me incomodava na vida era eu não ter um passado antes do orfanato. Era eu não me lembrar de nada. Só aquele sonho que me fazia a cabeça girar de perguntas. Quem era meu pai? Do que estávamos fugindo? Por quê? Eu queria tanto ter uma família... Tanto... Mas não queria ser adotada, eu queria a minha família, minha mãe, meu pai. Será que eu tinha irmãos? Se um dia eu encontrasse a minha verdadeira família, se é que ainda estavam vivos, será que eles me aceitariam de volta?

Para mim, eu era um enigma cheio de perguntas sem respostas claras. Para o mundo, eu era apenas uma menina sem nenhum passado e nenhum futuro...


	3. Começo

18 anos... Sim, nesse dia eu fazia dezoito anos. Isso significava a minha entrada no mundo adulto e a minha saída do orfanato. Não podia mais ficar lá... Dona Matilde disse que arranjara um emprego na peixaria para mim, o que ela arranjava para todos, mas eu não queria ir. Queria ir para o centro de Londres ver se arranjava alguma coisa...

Eu não queria deixar a Pâmela, nem dona Matilde... As crianças então! Eu queria ver se o destino me colocava alguém na frente que me pudesse ajudar a encontrar minha família, se é que eu ainda tinha uma.

No dia seguinte eu iria embora e muita coisa iria mudar, uma confusão iria começar na minha vida.

Vanessa havia saído no ano anterior, ela foi para a peixaria... Não sabia como ela estava, mas esperava que não estivesse pior do que quando saiu do orfanato. Porque do jeito que era, a vida não lhe ia ser piedosa. 

- Mel? – uma voz atrás de mim. Era a Pâmela. Eu me virei, ela chorava e me abraçou.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Vai embora amanhã, vai esquecer d'a gente... – ela me disse, entre soluços.

- Não, Pâm, eu nunca vou esquecer vocês! Vocês são a minha família, sempre foram! Principalmente você que sempre me deu força... Sabe, eu nunca fui adotada, mas... Mas eu acho que não teria uma mãe melhor que você.

- E eu gosto de você como se fosse minha filha, Mel – ela me disse, abraçando-me de novo.

- Escuta, eu vou embora, mas sempre que puder eu venho aqui e depois que eu conseguir uma casa, eu quero que você e dona Matilde me visitem! – eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela e me esforçando para não começar a chorar também.

- Olha, eu tenho uma coisa pra você... – ela disse, tirando algo do bolso. Era um tipo de amuleto. Parecia um mapa, mas era estranho, não tinha nada marcando coisa nenhuma. De um lado tinha um coração e um... A imagem não era muito nítida, mas parecia um lobo. E do outro lado tinha uma adaga e uma corrente se cruzando com outra. No meio deles passavam duas linhas, uma indo para o coração e outra para a adaga. – É um amuleto. Carregue sempre com você. Quando você estiver confusa, sente, pense no problema e deixe a mente livre, ele a ajudará a encontrar o caminho certo. Mas tome cuidado, o caminho certo nem sempre é o mais fácil e nem o que parece.

Eu não entendi muito bem a última frase que ela disse, mas iria tomar seus conselhos para a vida. Só esperava agir certo quando tivesse de escolher.

- Obrigada, eu nunca vou me separar dele, Pâm – eu disse, abraçando-a.

- Ah, menina... Eu via um futuro tão melhor para você, você não deveria ir para aquela fábrica de peixes... – ela disse. É, eu não queria ir para lá.

- Mas eu não vou pra lá – disse sorrindo. – Pâm, eu vou para o centro de Londres, vou ver se consigo me empregar em algum restaurante, quem sabe até acabar de estudar!

- Você vai conseguir, eu confio em você – ela disse e me abraçou.

[...]

- Obrigada por tudo que fizeram por mim, sou muito grata – disse, me despedindo de Dona Matilde e de Pâmela.

Algumas crianças abriram o berreiro! Era eu quem cuidava delas quando tinham pesadelos e etc, tinha de ajudar Dona Matilde e Pâmela de alguma forma.

E eu saí dali. O meu único lar durante dez anos. Dez rápidos anos, eu diria... Eu lembro como se fosse ontem de quando Dona Matilde me encontrou na rua, eu sem nenhuma memória. Mas de qualquer forma, agora é um começo para mim.

Fui até o meio do caminho, onde tinham duas estradas. Uma ia parar na fábrica de peixes. A outra iria para Londres. Eu parei e pensei... Se eu for para a fábrica, eu vou continuar sendo uma ninguém. Se for para Londres poderei tentar encontrar a minha família. Se bem que meu pai parecia tão desesperado que nem sei se está vivo...

"_Heart don't fail me now_

_(Coração não me falhe agora)  
Courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here_

_(Coragem não me abandone, não voltem atrás agora que já estamos aqui)  
People always say life is full of choices_

_(As pessoas sempre dizem que a vida é cheia de escolhas)  
No one ever mentions fear_

_(Nunca ninguém menciona o medo)  
Or how the world can seem so long_

_(Ou como o mundo pode parecer tão longo)   
Or how the world can seem so vast_

_(Ou como o mundo pode parecer tão vasto)  
Courage see me through_

_(Coragem, fique comigo)  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past..._

_(Coração estou confiando em você, nesta viagem ao passado…)  
  
__Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting_

_(Em algum lugar no fim desta estrada eu sei que alguém está esperando)  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_(Anos de sonhos simplesmente não podem estar errados)  
Oh arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted_

_(Oh, os braços vão se abrir, eu serei protegida e querida)  
Finally home where I belong_

_(Finalmente em casa onde pertenço)  
Well starting here my life begins_

_(Bom, a partir daqui a minha vida começa)  
Starting now I'm learning fast_

_(Começando agora estou aprendendo depressa)  
Courage see me through_

_(Coragem, fique comigo)  
Heart im trusting you, on this journey to the past..._

_(Coração estou confiando em você, nesta viagem ao passado…)  
  
 __Home, love, family; there was once a time I must have had them too_

_(Casa, amor, família, houve uma época em que eu também os devo ter tido)  
Home, love, family; I will never be complete until I find you (heyyy)_

_(Casa, amor, família, nunca estarei completa até os encontrar)  
One step at a time_

_(Um passo de cada vez)  
One hope then another_

_(Uma esperança e depois outra)   
Who knows where this road may go?_

_(Quem sabe até onde esta estrada pode ir?)  
Back to who I was_

_(De volta a quem eu era)  
On to find my future_

_(Continuando a procurar o meu futuro)  
Still my heart still needs to know_

_(O meu coração ainda precisa de saber)  
  
Yes let this be a sign_

_(Sim que isto seja um sinal)  
Let this road be mine_

_(Que esta estrada seja minha)  
Let it lead me to my past_

_(Deixa que me conduza ao meu passado)  
Courage see me through_

_(Coragem, fique comigo)  
Heart I'm trusting you_

_(Coração, estou confiando em você)   
To bring me home_

_(Para me levar a casa)  
At last_

_(Finalmente)   
_ 

Então tomei o caminho para Londres. Pâmela tinha me dado algumas libras que dariam para passar pelo menos três dias em algum lugar até arranjar emprego.

Primeiro eu andei atrás de algum lugar que me hospedasse e tal, não podia andar pela cidade o dia inteiro e no final não ter onde ficar. Consegui um quartinho num bar. Tudo era muito velho, mas dava.

Depois peguei um jornal que jogaram fora e vi os lugares que estavam oferecendo empregos. Não eram muitos. Primeiro fui a um restaurante fino e eles não quiseram me empregar. Depois a um teatro velho, onde ainda tinham umas poucas e precárias apresentações, eles não quiseram que eu fizesse a faxina. E por último voltei ao bar em que tinha alugado o quarto, minha última esperança do dia. Eu quase implorei pelo trabalho! E então iria trabalhar de garçonete lá. Começaria no dia seguinte! Eu disse ao dono que não tinha como pagar a minha hospedagem e que precisava logo receber alguma coisa. Ele disse que eu era abusada, mas que na primeira semana ele me dava algumas libras.

Então era isso... Iria trabalhar lá até não sabia quando...


	4. Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore e Hogwarts

Já estava trabalhando no bar há dois meses, o dono me pagava o suficiente para pagar o quarto em que estava, fazia minhas refeições lá mesmo no bar e, às vezes, dava para comprar algo para mim.

Tudo era muito normal e monótono todos os dias. Já até havia me acostumado com as piadinhas sem graça dos rapazes... Não sei como podiam passar cantadas em mim, era um monstro! Uma "pata choca".

Não sabia como iria estudar, quer dizer, eu queria tentar me formar... Havia muitas faculdades públicas e tal, mas tinha de estudar muito para passar. E eu não tinho uma base lá muito boa.

Estava morrendo de saudades de todos de lá! E a comida da Dona Matilde então! Humm...

- Mel! Anda logo, garota! Vai atender os clientes! – sr. Smith gritou. Ele estava treinando vocabulário, tinha aprendido uma palavra nova, "clientes"! Isso era um avanço!

- Já vou, já vou! – eu disse de volta, pegando a bandeja.

Cheguei na mesa e os homens discutiam. Eram dois rapazes altos e bonitos até. Mas se vestiam um tanto engraçado! Eu sorri e perguntei o que queriam.

Pediram duas águas. Quando estava voltando eu os escutei falando de "sociedade mágica", "Ministério da Magia"... Pensei que eram loucos. Mas assim que eu cheguei, eles calaram a boca. Deixei a água e quando me virei ainda pude escutar: "só ele pode não usar varinha para transfigurar coisas!"

Eles eram realmente loucos!!! Varinha? Transfigurar coisas? Não usar varinha para transfigurar coisas??

Eu fiquei olhando aqueles dois homens na mesa com peculiar atenção, e aquela frase ficou martelando a minha cabeça. Quando tinha nove anos eu tinha transformado um copo num canário. Não sei como tinha feito aquilo. Isso me assustava e eu por muito tempo tinha tentado esquecer. Mas alguém poderia desvendar isso. E esse "alguém" em questão eram aqueles dois.

Quando eles saíram, depois de um bom tempo, eu fui atrás.

- Com... Com licença! – eu corria atrás deles. Eles se viraram.

- Sim – falou o mais alto. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e olhos igualmente sensuais. O outro tinha os cabelos louros escuros e olhos castanhos, bonito também.

- Eu... Eu... Me desculpem se fui intrometia, mas... Mas eu ouvi alguma coisa da sua conversa e... – eles se entreolharam, parecendo assustados, e depois ficaram com expressões estranhas.

- O quê exatamente você ouviu? – perguntou o segundo, chegando perto de mim.

- "Sociedade mágica", "Ministério da Magia" e "só ele pode não usar varinha para transfigurar coisas..." – eu disse rapidamente, começando a me assustar. Eles se entreolharam novamente.

- Você ouve demais – disse o primeiro, levantando uma sobrancelha, ainda trocando olhares com o outro.

- O que faremos, Sirius? – perguntou o outro.

- Feitiço pra apagar a memória...

- Não! – eu gritei. – Eu já não tenho quase passado, não me façam isso! O que vocês são?

- Olha, você ouviu demais, é uma trouxa, não pode saber do que sabe... – disse o que eu achava que era Sirius.

- Eu sou o quê?? "Trouxa"? Ora, não me ofenda! – eu disse. Quem era ele pra me chamar de trouxa??

- Ele não quis dizer que você é burra, só que você não é bruxa! – disse o outro. Bruxa?? Bruxa?! BRUXA????????? Eu sentia que só podia estar maluca, aquilo não era verdade, estava ouvindo e vendo coisas demais...

- Br... Bru... Bru... – eu tentava, mas não saía.

- Sim, você não é uma bruxa, por isso não pode ouvir o que ouviu e não pode saber o que sabe.

- E se eu for uma bruxa? – eu perguntei, tentando me controlar. Quer dizer, eu poderia ter alguma coisa, eu fizera o copo virar canário e nascera uma rosa tatuada no meu pescoço do nada.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius.

Eu contei de toda a minha história e eles ouviram atentos. Pareceram assustados quando eu disse do copo e do canário, mas não contei da rosa no pescoço.

- O que vamos fazer, Remus? – Sirius perguntou, com o semblante preocupado.

- Qual seu nome? – ele perguntou.

- Mel.

- Mel de quê?

- Eu... Eu não sei, eu sou órfã, já disse!

- Vem com a gente – mandou Sirius, segurando meu braço. Eu me soltei bruscamente.

- Pra onde?

- Ver Dumbledore – Remus disse.

- E quem é esse?

- Ele é diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Uma escola só para bruxos, para a qual qualquer bruxo vai quando completa onze anos, mas parece que ninguém sabia da sua existência como bruxa.

- Qual é?! Você quer saber do seu passado ou não?? – Sirius perguntou. Argh, como era grosso!

- Quero!

- Então vem – e me puxou.

Eles me levaram até um castelo, um castelo ENORME e LINDO! Tinha um grande lago e uma lula nadava lá, eu morri de medo, mas Remus me disse que era inofensiva. Eu entrei e os quadros olhavam e comentavam de mim e sobre mim! As escadas mudavam e era tudo incrivelmente... simplesmente mágico! Nunca vi nada tão fantástico! Só podia ser um sonho, mas não era! Eu estava ali e era uma bruxa!

Levaram-me à uma sala e lá tinha um senhor com as barbas enormes e brancas, óculos em formato de meia lua e uma expressão bondosa.

- Quem é essa jovem? – ele perguntou, me observando. 

- O nome dela é Mel, professor Dumbledore – disse Remus. Então esse era Dumbledore e eu estava em Hogwarts! Que sonho...

Eles explicaram toda a minha história e no final o senhor me perguntou se eu podia demonstrar.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- A senhorita pode transformar este copo num canário, como fez aos nove anos? – ele perguntou, apontando um copo. Ele tinha me chamado de "senhorita", ninguém nunca havia feito isso.

- Tem muito tempo e eu não sei se conseguiria fazer novamente...

- Tente...

Eu olhei para o copo, tentei ver na minha frente somente o canário, me concentrei muito. Estava ficando meio zonza, mas fui até o final. O copo começou a brilhar e saíram algumas faíscas. Mas eu desmaiei aí.

Acordei num lugar com várias camas, como se fosse uma enfermaria. E logo veio uma senhora perguntando se estava me sentindo bem e tal. Tratou-me muito bem e eu gostei da companhia dela, ficamos conversando durante duas longas horas. Ela me contou de vários acidentes com alunos e etc, até que Dumbledore chegou.

Ele me disse que não sabe como eu fiquei escondida durante tanto tempo, como ninguém soube de mim, mas que eu era sim uma bruxa, só precisava de prática.

Ele disse também que eu tenho um dom, só alguns poucos bruxos podem transfigurar coisas sem usar a varinha.

Explicou-me que Remus e Sirius estavam num bar trouxa para que ninguém entendesse o que falavam, já que havia um feitiço em suas falas. Para os trouxas, estava falando coisas banais, como o jogo de futebol do dia anterior.

Depois ele me explicou a situação atual do mundo bruxo. Disse que eles estão passando sérios problemas porque um bruxo se revoltou e queria todo o poder pra ele, queria ser o maior bruxo do mundo etc. Disse-me que ele era muito poderoso e que muitas pessoas já morreram em suas mãos. Era conhecido como Voldemort ou como Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Mandou me levarem de volta para o bar, para pedir demissão e pegar minhas coisas no meu quarto. Eu iria morar em Hogwarts, aprender tudo o que um bruxo de verdade tem de saber. Remus, Sirius e Dumbledore iriam me ensinar. Eram bruxos muito capacitados e inteligentes, apesar que Remus e Sirius tivessem acabado os estudos no ano anterior e agora trabalhavam para Dumbledore. 


	5. Previsões de Mel

- Professor? – eu entrava pela sala de Remus, estava atrasada, bem atrasada... Sirius havia me prendido em sua aula até que eu entendesse para quê cada ingrediente servia... E eu odiava Poções...

- Mel, está muito atrasada! – ele exclamou bravo do outro lado da ampla sala.

- Desculpe, Sirius me prendeu e – eu não pude continuar a explicar, ele jogara três grossos livros na minha mão.

- Terá de ler esses livros até semana que vem e fará um teste, com a matéria que eles contém.

- E o que eles contém?

- Você vai ler, não vai?

Ele estava muito sério nesse dia, e parecia muito preocupado com alguma coisa. Não era o mesmo Remus Lupin que eu estava acostumada. Estava frio e quase não olhava em meu rosto.

Os três livros que me havia mandado ler eram bem desinteressantes e monótonos, cada vez que pegava para ler me dava uma preguiiiiiça sem tamanho, então eu dormia no sofá com a cara enterrada no meio do livro.

Estava gostando muito do castelo, e nas minhas poucas horas vagas eu ficava vagando sem rumo pelas escadarias. Hogwarts era impressionante, cada passo que se dá pode-se sentir uma parte da história, dos passos de alunos, e eu até chegava a escutar vozes! Mas rapidamente sacudia a cabeça e dizia para mim mesma que estava ficando louca.

Eu não sabia como estava a situação do mundo mágico, meu único mundo no momento era Hogwarts. Porém minha preocupação com a minha gente do orfanato crescia a cada dia. Às vezes eu escutava sussurros de Dumbledore falando sobre ataques aos trouxas, aquilo me preocupava muito.

A grosso-modo eu achava tudo aquilo um grande sonho. Um sonho do qual eu não queria sair. 

Na semana seguinte, tanto Remus quanto Sirius resolveram me passar testes. Minhas notas não foram vermelhas, mas foram meio/bastante baixas. Eu chutei todas as questões, não tinha certeza de nenhuma! Era muita coisa na minha cabeça... Mas nenhum deles teve pena de mim, a cada dia era mais matéria que eles cospiam em cima de mim...

- Bom dia, professor – eu disse, bocejando enquanto entrava em sala. Algo nada correto para uma educação britânica, mas não pude evitar!

- Bom dia, Mel. Sonhou comigo? – Sirius estava na mesa arrumando uns papéis e me olhou fatalmente sedutor. Como era metido esse Sirius! Acho que eu corei na hora e tentei sobrepor com minha ironia.

- Sonhei que você estava em Azkaban! E virava... virava – a minha ironia tinha levado minhas visões mais longe, na verdade eu estava realmente vendo Sirius num lugar sujo, com roupas sujas, sentado e largado num chão frio, de repente chegava um vulto de capuz preto e ele virava um... – um cachorro preto?

Ele me olhou bem estranho.

- Me desculpe, eu não digo coisa com coisa, de onde eu tirei isso? Cachorro preto, eu hein... – eu disse, tentando me desculpar e voltar à realidade da qual tinha me distanciado.

Naquele dia ele não falou normalmente comigo, parecia assustado e eu me arrependi muito de ter dito aquilo, mas não sabia por quê tinha ficado tão conturbado.

Quando acabou a aula eu fui para o meu quarto e comecei a jogar xadrez sozinha. Perdi para mim mesma! Eu realmente sou horrível em jogos, de qualquer gênero... Desde xadrez, até o famoso Quadribol deles.

Francamente, de onde eu tirei aquilo? Cachorro preto, e desde quando o Sirius poderia estar em Azkaban virando um cachorro preto?! Eu viajava... Mas o estranho é que parecia que eu estava vendo mesmo aquilo, parecia real_... "Blah! Minha imaginação está indo longe demais... Não devia ter lido tanta ficção quando era pequena..."_

   "Que saco, amanhã tenho uma prova do Dumbledore, e eu odeio a matéria que ele está dando... Aliás, eu nem sei direito que matéria ele está dando, SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_   Bom, melhor me acalmar e abrir o livro, ai, mas que preguiça..." _

Estava numa sala pequena, com apenas duas cadeiras e duas mesas, estava sentada em uma cadeira e Dumbledore em outra. Ele estava lendo alguma coisa, parecia bastante concentrado, mas às vezes seus pequenos olhos azuis fixavam-se em mim e me dava calafrios.

A prova estava difícil e eu acho que não me dei bem.

Nesse dia eu não teria mais nenhuma aula! Eles haviam me liberado! Ficaria deitada na cama o resto do dia e iria na cozinha, afinal, a comida de Hogwarts era irresistível.

Estava com saudades da comida da dona Matilde, do carinho da Pâmela e da animação das crianças do orfanato... Em Hogwarts era tudo novo, mas meio parado. Eu só estudava, estudava e estudava, ganhava broncas dos professores; Remus, Sirius e Dumbledore; e fazia provas... argh...

Estava um dia bonito, com sol, o céu estava quase sem nuvens e não estava um calor insuportável. Então não iria conseguir ficar jogada na cama o dia todo. Iria dar uma volta nos jardins e pegar um ar.  

Estava no campo de Quadribol e ainda não consegia ver nada de tão fascinante neste esporte, já que voar em vassouras é comum, não tem nada demais. E aquele campo era tão sem graça, era bizarro...

Mas enquanto sentava nas arquibancadas, que eram um bom lugar para ver e tomar sol, eu vi um menino de cabelos negros esvoaçantes, magro, com os olhos verdes em destaque, apesar de óculos na frente, que estava voando e dando rodopios com a vassoura. Não, mas não tinha ninguém ali e eu nunca havia visto aquele garoto na vida. Sacudi a cabeça para tirar aquela idéia absurda da cabeça. Eu estava vendo coisas, só podia ser!

Mas de qualquer maneira, como eu era muito teimosa, fui perguntar ao Remus se ele conhecia algum garoto com aquelas características, ele disse que não, mas que um amigo dele parecia-se muito com o que eu tinha falado, tirando os olhos verdes, mas mesmo assim ele não estava em Hogwarts. Chamava-se Tiago Potter e estava fugindo de Voldemort com sua esposa, Lílian Evans Potter. Ele não disse o porquê de eles estarem fugindo, minha curiosidade aguçada estava quase me matando, mas eu não perguntei, Deus sabe como me esforcei para não perguntar...

No dia seguinte eu não fiz nada de especial, assisti aulas, quase dormi na aula de Dumbledore, mas briguei comigo mesma para me manter acordada, ou pelo menos de olhos abertos e fingindo que estava prestando atenção. Eu gostava das aulas dele, mas eram todas muito cedo e eu acabava não lembrando de quase nada do que ele tinha dito depois de sair da sala.

As aulas do Sirius eram muito boas e engraçadas! Remus era mais sério e compenetrado, não fazia piadas e nem descontraía, mas eu acabava sempre prestando atenção ao que ele dizia.

Apesar das repressões feitas para eu não ir à Floresta Proibida, de alguma forma alguma coisa me atraía ali, nunca havia entrado lá, mas era tão misteriosa, e eu, estranhamente, gostava do escuro e não me sintia ameaçada pelas criaturas que viviam lá ou pelas histórias bizarras que eram contadas. Eu realmente tinha vontade de ir lá, saber o que tem de tão proibido, tudo bem, as tais criaturas medonhas! Mas mesmo assim, devia ter algo mais, algo grandioso_... "Essa minha curiosidade ainda vai me levar ao fundo do poço, mas o que posso fazer? Há coisas que não se mudam!"_

Outra coisa que me intrigava era o velho Salgueiro Lutador, para mim ele não era só uma árvore que se debatia e tinha mau-humor. E tinha algum segredo naquela árvore, tinha sim... E algum dia eu descobriria...

"Algum dia..." Essa expressão me dava raiva, "algum dia", eu prefiria "agora"... Mas como nem tudo pode ser na hora em que queremos, ou como queremos, essa expressão infeliz precisa existir. Quando eu queria as coisas, eu queria na hora e não depois, porque depois pode não valer tanto a pena como vale hoje, ou ao contrário, mas isso quando se trata de mim, não funciona.

Eu deveria ser uma pessoa tolerante e conformada em esperar o tempo, já que fui criada em orfanato e lá são poucas às vezes em que temos o que queremos e como queremos, mas fazer o que, eu era assim... Só que o problema que me matava era que eu nunca conseguia o que eu queria na hora que eu queria e como eu queria!

Daqui um mês mais ou menos os alunos voltariam a Hogwarts e pelo menos o castelo iria encher e ficar mais alegre um pouquinho! E eu teria que continuar com os meus estudos... Tinha que parar de reclamar como uma velha porque estudar em Hogwarts era bem melhor do que não ter futuro nenhum naquele bar onde trabalhava.


	6. A Voz

Eu estava voltando para os dormitórios depois da última aula de Remus e quando entrei num corredor, comecei a ouvir uma voz sussurrada. Ela dizia _"que bom que está de volta, meu mestre, estive esperando pelo senhor"._ Era uma voz fria, pesada, cruel e sussurrada vagarosamente. Eu não sabia de onde vinha, só sabia que me dava medo e calafrios. Algo que eu sabia que não era normal de estar acontecendo. Não tinha nenhuma sala, nenhum banheiro, nenhuma entrada, nada. Só as paredes, o teto e um grande corredor vazio pela frente. A voz parecia um fantasma que ia se movendo, mas não tinha nenhum sinal de fantasmas por perto e Pirraça, quem gosta de me dar sustos, estava em horário de soneca.

_"Não vai falar comigo, meu mestre?"_ a voz continuava dizendo insistentemente, e ansiosa por uma resposta do tal mestre. Eu não sabia quem era, comecei a me desesperar e a única coisa que queria era estar na minha antiga vida, a minha vida trouxa, onde nada dessas coisas estranhas aconteciam.

Apesar de estar falando com seu mestre, a voz parecia cada vez mais ameaçadora, em vista de nenhuma resposta. Eu comecei a correr e parecia que sempre havia algo rastejando por trás de mim, eu olhava para trás e não via nada, isso me assustava muito. Eu ia correndo e a voz corria junto comigo. Comecei a chorar de medo, o que nunca havia acontecido.

Só fechei os olhos, com as lágrimas escorrendo, e continuei a correr sem saber aonde ia parar, só queria me libertar daquela voz insuportável, sem ao menos me preocupar se iria bater com a cabeça na parede. E aí, junto com a voz, vieram gritos, ecos desesperados.

De repente eu bati em alguma coisa, ou alguém, que me segurou pelos braços com força e começou a dizer o meu nome. Eu não sabia quem era, estava com medo de abrir os olhos, não conseguia reconhecer a voz, e comecei a me debater.

- Não, não! Me solte!

- Mel, sou eu, sou eu: Remus! – ele disse, me segurando pelos braços ainda mais forte, tentando me fazer parar de me debater.

Era ele, isso foi um alívio imenso, porque quando ele disse isso, a voz sumiu. Eu abri os olhos e vi os dele, olhando-me preocupado e assustado.

- São tantas vozes, vozes... vozes – eu dizia, ainda chorando e de olhos fechados, com as mãos juntas encostadas no peito dele.

- Calma, calma – ele disse, me abraçando e acariciando meus cabelos e minhas costas.

Eu chorava tanto, de medo, que molhei o ombro dele.

- Venha, vamos à enfermaria – ele disse, olhando para mim e tentando guiar-me. 

- Pra quê? – eu perguntei, soluçando.

- Precisa tomar alguma coisa para se acalmar.

Nós fomos andando, e eu aflita e com medo de a voz voltar novamente. Quando chegamos lá, depois de eu ter tomado alguma coisa que parecia água com açúcar, ele me perguntou o que havia acontecido, seus olhos mostravam que estava cheio de preocupação e eu achei realmente muito fofo.

- Uma... uma voz que me seguia, eu não sei, eu não sei de onde vinha, quem era, não sei... – eu disse, esquecendo-me da fofura dos olhos do Remus, e lembrando-me da voz.

- E o que ela dizia?

- Falava de um mestre, que o mestre estava de volta, várias coisas que me deram medo, não pelo que dizia, mas com a intensidade com a qual dizia... – eu disse, secando as lágrimas.

- Algo mais?

- Sim, ecos que gritavam... Pareciam à beira da morte, eu não sei... – e uma nova lágrima teimou em rolar.

- Não chore... Fique aqui, eu vou chamar o Dumbledore – ele disse, levantando-se. Esteve sentando ao meu lado enquanto me acalmava. Eu segurei o braço dele.

- Não, não vá, não me deixe sozinha de novo – eu implorei.

- São só alguns minutos – ele disse, segurando minha mão. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, não queria ficar sozinha de novo, a voz poderia voltar e eu tinha muito medo do que eu não via, sempre tive medo de fantasmas, apesar de em Hogwarts eu ver que eles não eram tão maus.

Ele respirou forte e disse para eu o acompanhar até a sala de Dumbledore.

Fomos até lá e o encontramos jogando xadrez bruxo com Sirius, uma cena não muito comum...

- Quem está ganhando? – Remus perguntou.

- Quem você acha? Ele, claro! – Sirius bufou, apontando para o tabuleiro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dumbledore perguntou, logo depois de ver meu rosto vermelho e inchado.

- Sim. Sirius, pode levar a Mel lá pra fora? – Remus pediu. Eu fiquei chateada, por que ele não queria que eu ouvisse? Será que era mais sério do que eu pensei? "_Bem, mas Remus é muito misterioso..."_

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão, o qual Remus retribuiu com um olhar significativo de "depois você vai saber, só tire ela daqui".

Eu aceitei fazendo um grande esforço para não ficar lá e ouvir o que ele iria dizer.

Sirius ficou me olhando de banda, mas não perguntou nada. Eu estava quase mandando ele parar de me olhar com aquela cara de bunda, mas achei melhor não, afinal ele me aplicava provas e eu poderia me encrencar.

Fiquei pensando no quê Remus estaria falando para Dumbledore... Se Sirius não estivesse lá eu teria posto os ouvidos atrás da porta para poder ouvir, mas como ele estava, tive de me contentar em ficar olhando para o chão.

Remus era uma pessoa que eu tinha muito curiosidade (novidade) em conhecer melhor, ele era misterioso, com um ar intelectual... e às vezes, à noite, sumia sem dar explicações e voltava no dia seguinte, parecendo cansado. Diziam para mim que ele fora visitar uma tia que estava muito doente, mas eu não acreditava nisso, será que pensavam que eu era boba? É óbvio que ele não tinha ido ver uma tia adoecida... Parecia que ele guardava um segredo, um segredo do qual ninguém poderia saber. Algo importante, poderoso, mágico e misterioso. Mas eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

Ficava me perguntando se ele teria alguma namorada, acho que não, porque está sempre no castelo conosco. Mas poderia ter algum amor secreto... Acho que com o perfil dele caberia algo como Shaekespeare, Romeu e Julieta, Hamlet. Uma história de amor proibida, mas maior que o bem e o mau, que as diferenças. "_É pena que eu não caiba nesse perfil... Oras, o que estou falando? Blah..."_

De repente a porta se abriu calmamente e saiu de lá um Dumbledore com a expressão bem mais pesada do que a de costume. Remus estava atrás, sem nenhuma expressão.

- O que... o que foi? – eu perguntei, olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore.

- Mel, ouvir vozes, mesmo no mundo dos bruxos, não é bom... – ele explicou, por cima dos óculos e com as mãos juntas. – Tem certeza de que era de verdade? Você não... bem... imaginou?

- Não! Era real! Aliás, era muito real! – eu disse, me alterando, como poderia duvidar da minha lucidez? – Eu não estou ficando louca, Dumbledore! 

- Está bem, Mel, eu acredito em você, acalme-se. Venha, entre... – ele apontou a sala novamente e entramos.

Ficamos os quatro falando e falando, no final das contas, só estavam discutindo a minha sanidade mental. Dumbledore achava muito difícil eu ouvir vozes, eu _poder _ouvir vozes. Aliás, eu também achava muito estranho, mas afinal eu ouvi!


	7. Algo Mais que um Simples Elogio

Estava cansada do meu cabelo: um cabelo preto, no meio das costas e totalmente sem-graça!

Aproveitei o domingo sem aulas para fazer alguma coisa nele. Não sabia se cortava ou se pintava.

Fiquei meia hora me olhando no espelho. Vi minha cara de todos os ângulos possíveis. Oh, como eu era um monstro! Continuava a mesma pata-choca sem sal de sempre... Aqueles grandes olhos azuis, a bochechas rosadas e terrivelmente ridículas, os cabelos caídos na cara como se tivessem acabado de ser lambidos por cachorros. 

Até que peguei uma tesoura, de cortar papel mesmo, e comecei a tesourar meu cabelo. Cada lado ficou de um tamanho diferente e com várias pontas. Eu achei demais!

Saí do quarto sentindo-me uma top-model, com o nariz empinado para as paredes, como se elas fossem pessoas.

Iria desfilar com o meu novo corte de cabelo por Hogwarts toda, mesmo que ninguém visse! Do jeito que estava, se recebesse elogios de um dos quadros, iria ficar nas nuvens!

Encontrei com Pirraça no caminho infeliz que tracei... Ele se acabou de tanto rir e de dizer que estava a coisa mais ridícula que ele já havia visto na vida e na morte. Mas eu não deixei que me abalasse! Quer dizer, não tanto...

Continuei andando, sorrindo e acenando para as paredes... De repente, enquanto acenava para a vidraça da enfermaria, Sir Nicolas me deu um susto pondo a cabeça para fora da vidraça.

- O que houve, menina? – ele perguntou, olhando para o meu cabelo.

- Ahn... nada, por quê? – eu perguntei, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando escondê-lo do olhar daquele fantasma enxerido.

- Seu cabelo! Parece que viu um fantasma! – ele retrucou, não se dando conta do que estava falando.

- Er... eu estou vendo um fantasma.

- Oh, sim, claro, claro... – ele disse, se não fosse prateado, ele teria corado. – Foi força de expressão! É melhor dar um jeito nesse cabelo, mocinha! Senão vão dizer que acabou de sair da boca de um hipogrifo!

- É pra rir, Sir Nicolas? – eu perguntei, irônica e quase matando de novo aquele fantasma "quase sem cabeça" e acabando de arrancar-lhe aquela cara feiosa do corpo.

Ele virou-se e saiu flutuando, sem me dar alguma resposta.

Mas resolvi seguir o conselho do velho fantasma. Bem, ele era sério e nunca falava mentiras...

Saí correndo para o quarto e sentei em frente ao espelho novamente. Estava disposta da cortar o cabelo todo, nos ombros. Pelo menos eles cresceriam iguais... Só que havia aquela maldita flor-de-lis que apareceu aos meus onze anos, que eu tanto odiava. Se cortasse os cabelos a altura dos ombros, ela iria aparecer, pois os meus cabelos nunca ficavam parados, então, à medida que balançasse, todos veriam aquilo no meu pescoço.

Tomei coragem e cortei mais uma vez, desta vez não ficaram totalmente certos, mas não ficaram tão pontudos como da outra vez. Decidi que iria usar um pano cobrindo a cabeça até que eles crescessem de novo. O bom era que eles não demoravam muito a crescer. Depois de um mês, já poderia tirar o pano.

Arrumei tudo para as aulas de segunda e dormi.

A primeira aula de segunda era do Remus, aula sobre Criaturas Mágicas.

Acordei, como sempre mal-humorada e querendo dormir mais, e fui para a aula, com o pano cobrindo meus cabelos e aquela marca horrível no meu pescoço...

- Bom... – ele iria me dizer "bom dia", mas pigarreou quando viu a minha cabeça coberta. – Bom dia, Mel...

- Oi – eu sempre odiei dizer "bom dia", era muito grande e gastava muito tempo para dizer. Então disse um "oi" mal-humorado.

- Ahn, er... o que houve... por que está, er... bem, com essa... coisa na cabeça? – ele perguntava, sem jeito, apontando para o pano.

- Nada que... – eu ia falar "nada que te interesse", mas ele interferiu na minha frase.

- Não seriam piolhos, seriam? – Piolhos??? E por que ele acharia que eu estava com piolhos???

- Claro que não! – eu exclamei, ofendida. –Onde já se viu? Eu com piolhos??

- Bem, se não são piolhos, comecemos a aula porque temos muito a estudar ainda – ele disse, recompondo-se e voltando a seriedade de sempre. – E tire essa coisa da cabeça!

Mas como minha língua nunca coube muito bem na minha boca, eu disse para ele porquê eu estava com um pano na cabeça.

- Eu cortei o cabelo, e ficou uma desgraça! Até os fantasmas riram de mim... – eu disse, totalmente arrasada e inconformada. – Estou um horrível e não quero que me veja assim, aliás, não quero que ninguém me veja assim!

Ele disfarçou o riso com uma tosse forçada e andou até mim.

- Vamos, tire isso, me incomoda... – ele disse, pouco mais de dez centímetros longe de mim.

- Não – eu disse, retorcendo o rosto e pondo as mãos no pano, para não correr o risco de ele o puxar.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, okay? E além do mais, eu gosto do seu cabelo... – ele disse, tirando as minhas mãos do pano e colocando as dele.

Ele disse que gostava do meu cabelo, eu fiquei estática. Ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim e eu sentia as mãos dele tocando em mim, mesmo que fosse no pano que cobria o meu horripilante cabelo...

E eu esqueci completamente da flor em meu pescoço. Deixei que ele puxasse, devagar e cuidadoso, o pano. Meus olhos estavam presos nos dele, que olhavam cuidadosamente para o que fazia. Eu cheguei a perder a noção do que ele estava fazendo, tirando o pano da minha cabeça, e vaguei na imaginação, uma imaginação que eu nunca esperava ter! Então eu senti uma parte do meu cabelo caindo pelo rosto e ouvi a voz dele dizendo:

- Linda.

Ele havia me chamado de linda, eu pensei: será que é a minha imaginação?

Bem, não era a minha imaginação.

Ele escorregou a mão dos meus cabelos pelos meus ombros, até minha cintura. Ele sorria com os olhos para mim e eu estava louca para beijá-lo. Apesar de nunca ter feito isso; pois vivi a vida toda com crianças, e não me envolvi com ninguém depois que saí do orfanato, um impulso me fez levantar o rosto para que minha boca ficasse da altura da boca dele. Estávamos quase encostando os lábios e ele hesitou. Soltou minha cintura e saiu de perto de mim, indo para sua mesa.

Disfarcei minha cara de decepção e, sem falar nem olhar, sentei-me na cadeira que era designada para mim.

A aula seguiu, como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Ao invés de dar matéria nova, como tinha dito, ele me deu exercícios para fazer e ficou escrevendo algo em sua mesa.

Quando deu a hora de eu sair, deixei os pergaminhos de exercícios na mesa dele, sem o olhar, virei as costas e fui embora.

A palavra "linda" nunca sairia da minha cabeça. Ninguém nunca tinha me dito isso... E ele me disse, sem nenhum vestígio de ironia.

No caminho para a aula de Sirius, pus o pano de novo.

- O que aconteceu, Mel? – ele perguntou, olhando para o pano mal colocado na minha cabeça.

- Nada... – eu respondi, ainda vagando na memória de uns minutos atrás.

- Ora, tire isso daí, está horrível – ele disse, como uma ordem. Pensei comigo mesma: "Grande! Um me chama de linda e outro de horrível!"

Senti-me ofendida e o olhei como se o fuzilasse ou lançasse um dos feitiços imperdoáveis naquela cara de Don Juan Capenga que ele tinha.

Sentei e o esperei começar a infeliz aula. Só podia ser o Sirius para estragar o meu dia... Eu nunca gostei dele, seu jeito era muito... forçado. Ele se achava demais e se gabava de conquistar todas as menininhas de seu tempo em Hogwarts.

O único que não falou nada sobre o pano em minha cabeça foi Dumbledore. Só olhou surpreso quando eu cheguei em sua sala, mas logo começou a aula normalmente.

Eu estava atolada até o pescoço de deveres e pergaminhos para fazer sobre assuntos totalmente distintos.

Mas "linda" ainda ecoava na minha cabeça...


	8. Casa Cheia

- Nossa, o que está havendo aqui hoje? Está todo mundo animado, Pirraça rindo e dando piruetas. Não que isso seja anormal, mas está tumultuado! – eu dizia, ao entrar na sala de Sirius para mais uma aula exaustiva de Poções.

- As aulas recomeçam amanhã... – ele respondeu, levantando os olhos de uma maneira nada contente.

- Oh, sim?! – não pude esconder minha excitação. – Que legal! Agora eu vou ter aulas com eles, não?!

- Sinto estragar a sua felicidade em largar de nós, mas não. Você não pode ter aulas com os outros alunos... Seria, hum, estranho. – ele disse, baixando os olhos novamente para o pergaminho velho que lia.

- Por quê estranho? – perguntei, será que era algum tipo de aberração?

- Escute, Mel, não há como... Você não foi selecionada para nenhuma casa e é mais velha do que os alunos do último ano até... – ele estava com a voz arrastada, diferente do normal extrovertido.

- Bem, parece que tenho que me conformar... – eu disse, emburrada, jogando os livros com brutalidade em cima da mesa, ficando de braços cruzados em frente ao meu professor.

Sirius, sem se manifestar ao estrondo que causei com os livros, apenas esticou o braço ao longo da mesa, na minha direção e abriu a mão, anotando algo no pergaminho com a outra.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- O dever – ele respondeu rabugento. Dever?

- Que... Que dever? – perguntei, trêmula e preparando os ouvidos para uma bronca.

- O dever sobre a Poção do Esquecimento, Mel – ele disse, desta vez levantando os olhos como se quisesse me trucidar.

- Eu... eu...

- "Esqueci, Sirius" – ele completou a frase, afinando a voz como um morcego, numa imitação muito fracassada da minha voz.

Eu corei e não respondi malcriadamente porque tinha medo da bronca ainda maior.

- Estava atolada de deveres, Sirius... Entenda, são rolos de pergaminhos por noite e Dumbledore ainda me mandou treinar o desaparecimento de gatos e passarinhos! Ainda tenho que ensinar uma coruja a cantar... Sem falar do...

Minha lista não acabaria até a noite, de deveres reais e de inventados. Eu fazia tudo para livrar-me das broncas e dos gritos de Sirius. Parecia que ele tinha prazer em me ver encolhida na cadeira como um ratinho.

Minha próxima aula depois de Poções com Sirius, seria Feitiços com Dumbledore.

- Boa tarde, professor – eu entrava tímida na sala em que tínhamos aulas de Feitiços.

- Boa tarde, treinou como enfeitiçar uma coruja para que cante? – ele perguntou, olhando para mim de sua mesa. Naquele dia, excepcionalmente, tinha levado consigo Fawkes, a fênix que tinha em sua sala. Ela estava empoleirada ao lado do diretor, observando cada passo que eu dava, sua expressão de majestade me dava náuseas... Pássaro idiota.

- Treinei sim – eu disse, realmente tinha treinado!

Não sei porquê ele me mandou enfeitiçar uma coruja para que cante, mas eu fiz. Ele estava ficando meio gagá...

- Muito bem, mostre – ele mandou. Fez um aceno com a varinha e, de repente, havia uma bela coruja marrom ao seu lado.

Peguei a varinha na mochila, andei ansiosa até a coruja e disse o feitiço, fazendo um leve movimento na varinha.

Então a coruja começou a cantarolar, numa voz bem desafinada: "God save the Queen, god save the Queen!"

- Senhorita Mel, mandou a coruja cantarolar o hino da Inglaterra? – ele perguntou, finalizando o feitiço. A coruja me olhou formigante de raiva.

- Sim? – eu tentei.

- Não mandei que fosse o hino de Hogwarts? – ele perguntou, deixando um sorriso escapar.

- Sim, mas... hum, era muito grande... e eu não decorei...

- Mas lhe dei um pergaminho com a letra.

- Mas eu... hum, eu... hum, eu perdi... – disse, apertando os olhos e esperando a primeira bronca de Dumbledore desde que chegara em Hogwarts. Mas ele não disse nada.

- Muito bem, mas dou-lhe um A mesmo assim, vi que conseguiu alcançar o objetivo – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Professor? – perguntei, enquanto ele preparava uns papéis no final da aula para me dar.

- Sim?

- Não poderei ter aulas com os outros alunos?

- Receio que não, senhorita Mel.

Não questionei mais nada, nem prolonguei assunto nenhum.

No dia seguinte, acordei esperando ver um tumulto, falação, mas, ao invés disso, Hogwarts estava calma, como sempre.

Arrumei meu material, troquei de roupa e fui para a aula de Remus, sempre as primeiras do dia.

- Olá, meu querido professor! – eu disse, entrando alegre pela sala. Ele, que estava olhando pela janela da sala, virou-se – com as mãos nos bolsos da calça - e olhou para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom-dia, Mel, que bom humor, hein?

- Ah sim, sim! Hoje os alunos vêm pra cá, não é?! Vai ficar menos monótono! – respondi, sentando-me.

Remus andou até sua mesa e mexeu em alguns pergaminhos. Então começou a aula...

Ao final, depois de uma hora de falação, ele me disse que eu não teria mais aulas no dia, pois Dumbledore, Sirius e ele teriam que fazer algumas coisas para a volta dos alunos.

Perguntei o que poderia fazer para ajudar. Ele me respondeu: "Não muito, é melhor ficar no seu quarto ou faça o que quiser, vá para os jardins... Mas evite ficar no castelo" Perguntei por quê. Respondeu-me que gente demais no castelo atrapalharia o serviço dos elfos domésticos, além de os professores estarem voltando nesse dia das férias.

Eu disse que estava bem, que iria ficar nos jardins. Odiava mesmo receber ordens, e quando se ajuda, recebe-se ordens...

O dia estava nublado, nuvens prateadas no céu leve da manhã. O lago estava calmo, refletindo o céu. Nenhum sinal da Lula Gigante. Alguns pássaros cantarolavam perto da cabana do guarda-caças, Hagrid, que aparentemente estava com problemas com alguma coisa. Eu podia ouvir seus urros de perto do lago.

Faltavam algumas semanas para o final da primavera e as folhas das árvores, como as flores, começavam a perder seu brilho.

Os pássaros voavam de um lado para o outro, pegando folhinhas para fazer seus ninhos em outros lugares, pois logo as árvores estariam nuas.

Apesar de estar nublado, fazia um dia bonito. Nunca fui muito atraída pelo sol. Enquanto a maioria das outras garotas sempre quis ser bronzeada, eu gostava do meu tom pálido.

Sentei-me na beira do lago e respirei o ar puro que corria pelo vento, fazendo suaves ondinhas pelo lado.

Do lado oposto ao que eu estava, a Floresta Proibida olhava para mim. Parecia que me pedia para ir até lá. As folhas das árvores sacolejado, suaves e poderosas. Alguma coisa esperava por mim naquelas brumas, naquela escuridão. Sentia que, de alguma forma, aquele lugar poderia me dizer quem eu era.

Levantei-me e comecei a dar a volta no lago.

Passei a casa do guarda-caças e estava quase pisando nos terrenos sombrios da Floresta Proibida. O coração acelerado, não de medo, mas de excitação.

- Mel!

Uma voz forte, rouca e grave me chamou. Virei-me rapidamente. Hagrid estava a alguns metros de mim, à porta de sua cabana.

- Saia daí, menina! Não é lugar pra você!

A excitação deu lugar à raiva. Fiz de meus olhos fendas e comecei a andar em sua direção. Só podia ser ele... O guarda-caças-bruta-montes-burro para me atrapalhar a entrar na Floresta.

- Senhorita Mel, Hagrid – disse, entre dentes, e continuei a andar na direção do lago.

Na metade do caminho, uma outra voz chamou meu nome. Desta vez, uma voz grave, suave e muito conhecida. Remus estava na escadaria do castelo acenando para mim. Fazendo gestos para que eu fosse até ele.

Eu corri, pois ele parecia ansioso.

- Minerva McGonnagal quer te conhecer, ela é nossa professora de Transfiguração.

Sorri e entrei com ele.

Fomos até o salão principal, onde uma mulher com os cabelos pretos - começando a ficar brancos -, óculos, e um coque no alto da cabeça, conversava animadamente com Dumbledore.

Quando este me viu, sorriu e apoiou a mão num dos ombros de Minerva Mgonnagal, fazendo-a virar-se.

- Esta é a Mel.

- Oh, certamente, muito prazer – ela disse, sorrindo e estendendo a mão cordialmente.

- A professora McGonnagal esteve muito curiosa para conhecer você – Dumbledore disse.

- Sim, sim. Fiquei curiosa ao saber que nunca tivemos registros sobre você, menina. Não pude vir antes pois estava num trabalho importante ao sul.

Eu não disse nada, apenas sorri. Parecia uma boa mulher, apesar de sua maneira afetada de falar.

Pelo menos, tinha a impressão de que preferiria ter aulas de Transfiguração com ela do que com Dumbledore, seus olhos me incomodavam. Mas isso não seria possível, já que não poderia ter mesmo aulas com os outros alunos.


	9. Primeiro Dia com os Alunos

À tarde, quando voltei ao castelo, já havia um grande tumulto. Vários elfos domésticos, aquelas coisinhas miúdas e horrorosas, vários bruxos lançando feitiços em alguns objetos e Minerva McGonnagal encantando o teto do salão principal.

Passei direto para o meu quarto, no quarto andar, para tomar banho.

Não sabia se poderia descer para o jantar com os alunos. Além do mais, onde ficaria?

Tomei meu banho e me vesti. Então saí catando alguém que pudesse dizer o que eu faria naquela noite: se ficaria no meu quarto, se iria comer com os elfos na cozinha (apesar de isso ser redundante e totalmente humilhante) ou se iria para o salão principal.

Sorte a minha que quando estava no primeiro andar, trombei com Sirius bastante apressado.

- Sirius, eu vou pro salão ou fico no quarto?! – perguntei, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Vai para o salão!!! – ele urrou em resposta.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Seu grosso! – disse, empinando o nariz e batendo com os cabelos em seu rosto.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e só ouvi seus passos rápidos correndo.

Desci até o salão principal que estava realmente lindo. Cheio de velas, e o teto todo estrelado, como se fosse realmente o céu. Mas uma coisa estranha. Ninguém no salão. Eu podia ouvir os meus passos no chão.

Andei até a mesa dos professores e sentei-me numa cadeira para esperar. Era muito bom ver o salão todo da mesa dos professores, ficava num plano mais alto e eu estava bem no meio.

Fiquei brincando com a toalha de mesa, que tinha pequenos furinhos do formato de pequenas flores, e cantando "God save the Queen, god save the Queen...".

Então ouvi alguma coisa rastejando. Eu não podia distinguir de onde vinha este som. Mas era o mesmo que acompanhava a voz, a voz que falava sobre um tal de "mestre" que havia voltado.

Levantei-me, apoiando as mãos nos braços da cadeira, e olhando em volta. Ninguém no salão. O som rastejante continuava, mas sem voz alguma. Como se me testasse e me calculasse minuto após minuto, numa tortura mental. O som vinha de todos os lados e era lento porém intenso.

Então ouvi passos. No mesmo instante o som rastejante acelerou como se corresse. Olhei para todos os lados. Meu coração estava acelerado e começava a ficar tonta.

- Mel – disse uma voz atrás de mim. Uma voz bondosa e calma.

Soltei um grito e virei-me rapidamente. Era Dumbledore.

- Ah, é você. Que susto! – eu disse.

Ele olhou para os lados e depois de volta para mim.

- Lembra da voz que eu escutei há um tempo atrás? Ela vinha acompanhada de um som rastejante. Eu o ouvi agora, mas não disse nada.

Ele ficou me olhando por cima dos óculos, daquela maneira que eu tanto odiava. Parecia refletir nos meus olhos. Depois de alguns segundos ele disse para sentar-me no lugar ao lado de Sirius numa mesa retangular ao lado da dos professores.

Dumbledore apontou para o meu lugar, já que Sirius ainda não estava lá.

Andei em passos barulhentos até lá. Sentei-me e cruzei os braços, furiosa. Seria possível que aquele velho não acreditasse em mim?!

Depois de alguns segundos que estava sentada, os professores começaram a entrar. Em seguida, veio Remus e sentou-se um lugar depois de mim. Sem falar nada, ele continuou olhando para frente e brincando com os dedos.

Como meu humor estava péssimo, também não disse nada.

- Parece que hoje o jantar será divino! – exclamou Sirius, sentando-se entre nós.

Ele olhou para Remus, que continuava mexendo nos dedos, e depois para mim, que ainda estava de braços cruzados e enfezada. Então se calou.

Passada uma meia hora, que eu estava enfezada, e Sirius e Remus não falavam nada, comecei a ouvir uma falação.

De repente a porta se abriu e veio uma multidão de alunos uniformizados pelo salão. Cada grupinho ia para uma das quatro grandes mesas. Fiquei encantada com a quantidade de alunos, de bruxos como eu, que havia lá.

Até agora eu só havia visto poucos bruxos.

Descruzei os braços e fiquei admirando as crianças e adolescentes que via.

Depois que estavam todos sentados, mas ainda falando muito, a porta se abriu novamente. Desta vez, Minerva McGonnagal vinha à frente dos alunos.

Eram crianças, crianças bem novinhas. Deviam ter uns onze ou doze anos, não sabia dizer.

Ela disse para eles sentarem num banquinho que o chapéu iria seleciona-lo para a casa.

Sempre achei que aquele chapéu era ridículo, mas Dumbledore disse que ele nunca errava.

Depois que todas as crianças foram selecionadas, Dumbledore fez um discurso falando sobre os perigos ou sobre aonde não deveriam ir.

Então apareceram pratos na nossa frente com comidas deliciosas.

Depois que todos os pratos estavam limpos e não havia mais nenhuma comida ou bebida nas mesas, os alunos foram dispensados para seus dormitórios.

Ninguém prestou atenção em mim, ainda bem. Só umas garotas que passaram, colocaram o maior olhão em Sirius.

Após o salão estar vazio, depois de algum tempo, Remus dirigiu-se a mim pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Não se atrase para a aula. – ele disse.

- Certo. – respondi. – Boa noite.

Remus e Sirius retribuíram e eu me virei para ir para o meu quarto.

Passei pelo quadro d'A Mulher Gorda e pensei ter ouvido vozes vindo de trás dela. Balancei a cabeça e disse que estava maluca. As vozes eram várias e muito diferentes da voz fria que havia ouvido há certo tempo.

Continuei o caminho até meu quarto e dormi tranqüilamente.

No dia seguinte, levantei cedo. Estava ansiosa para ver gente, movimentação e ter uma idéia se as aulas deles eram melhores do que as minhas.

Fui para o salão tomar café e vi alguns alunos sentados comendo tranqüilamente.

Algumas cabeças viraram-se para me olhar, mas rapidamente voltaram-se para a comida ou para a correspondência, que as corujas já haviam trazido.

Sentei-me na mesma mesa, no mesmo lugar, do jantar na noite anterior.

Comi devagar e distraída, vendo alunos entrando e saindo. Então, como que automático, olhei para o relógio. Estava muito atrasada!!! Remus iria me matar!

Saí correndo, quase deixando tudo o que estava na mochila cair.

Cheguei ofegante e com meu estômago revirado.

- Desculpa, desculpa! Estava distraída tomando café da manhã – disse, entrando correndo e sentando-me.

- Mel, eu já te disse para não chegar atrasada! Cabeça de vento – ele disse, sentando-se em sua mesa.

Quando saí da aula de Remus, uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – e na minha opinião a melhor aula que ele dava -, fui para a sala de Sirius.

No caminho, vi uns alunos com gravata verde, deveriam ser da Sonserina. Era a casa que mais me chamava a atenção. Não sei porquê, mas se tivesse que escolher uma casa, seria a Sonserina.

Era muito bom ver a escola cheia. Passava pelos corredores do primeiro andar, aonde dava para ver o pátio das aulas de vôo do primeiro ano. Era demais! E os alunos sentados espalhados pela escola, lendo algumas coisas ou rindo. E eu teria que ir para a aula de Sirius, coisinha mais chata!

Quando cheguei lá, ele estava parado à porta conversando e sorrindo com uma menina Corvinal. Ela aparentava ter uns dezesseis anos. Cabelos longos negros na cintura, olhos da mesma cor, corpo escultural e um sorriso lindo. Ela segurava alguns livros e mostrava a boca cheia de dentes num largo sorriso.

- Hem, hem – eu tossi forçada.

Sirius desencostou da porta, desfez o sorriso e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. A garota me olhou como se eu fosse um verme.

- Bem, eu vou indo, tchau Sirius – ela disse, mandando um beijinho no ar.

Eu olhei para o outro lado, quase vomitando daquela cena.

- A gente se vê hoje à noite – ele disse, segurando-a pelo ombro e dando uma piscadela. A garota deu um sorriso e foi andando.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Não sabia que podia fazer essas coisas em Hogwarts – eu disse, entrando na sala.

- Oras, cale a boca! Você é muito intrometida – ele disse, sentando-se.

Depois de duas horas MUITO estressantes com Sirius, fui para a aula de Dumbledore. Aula de Transfiguração.

Bati na porta e ninguém abriu. Depois de alguns segundos, tornei a bater. Novamente não obtive resposta.

- Senhorita Mel – virei-me. Era Minerva McGonnagal que vinha apressada. – O professor Dumbledore não pode dar sua aula de Transfiguração porque está numa reunião importante com o Ministro da Magia. Pediu que eu lhe desse essa aula hoje, já que estou em tempo vago.

Não consegui dizer nada, a mulher já foi me puxando pelo braço até sua sala.

Realmente, como havia pensado, a aula dela era bem mais interessante do que a daquele velho.

Após essa aula interessante, fui almoçar. Depois voltaria para uma aula de duas horas com Remus. Só que as aulas com ele, pareciam não demorar nada.

O almoço monótono foi muito diferente do jantar. Dumbledore anunciou que o Lord das Trevas, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, estava mais forte e haviam ocorrido vários ataques em cidades bruxas ao sul da Inglaterra. E trouxas estava aparecendo mortos sem nenhum sinal de tiros, facadas ou asfixia. Mortes inexplicáveis para a sociedade não mágica.

Devia ser bom ser tão forte e controlar vários bruxos poderosos. Mas achava cruel matar tantas pessoas assim, pessoas inocentes.

Os alunos ficaram assustados e ainda cochichavam pelos cantos nas semanas seguintes. Por vezes ouvi boatos sem pé nem cabeça.

Sirius e Remus estavam mais nervosos do que o habitual e o olhar de Dumbledore pesava mais do que nunca.


	10. Hogwarts Temerosa

Os meses se passaram pesados, assustados e sombrios. Os alunos choramingavam pelos cantos. Vários pais morreram em ataques de Comensais da Morte. A expressão dos professores estava pesada, afetada e alerta.

Dumbledore já não tinha tempo para me dar aulas. Então outros professores o substituíram.

Algumas semanas antes do Natal, vários alunos receberam cartas dos pais dizendo para que ficassem em Hogwarts, porque lá estariam seguros sob as vistas e proteção de Dumbledore. Mas eram poucos que aceitavam aquilo bem. A maioria queria voltar para casa e ficar com a família em tempos difíceis como aqueles.

Só que nem Hogwarts estava totalmente segura. Em conversas entre Dumbledore, Sirius e Remus que ouvi por trás das portas, Hogwarts também estava ameaçada. Mas mesmo assim, era o lugar mais seguro depois do Ministério da Magia.

As proteções à escola foram redobradas. As visitas a Hogsmeade para os alunos a partir do 3º ano foram canceladas havia muito tempo.

Eu podia ver da janela do meu quarto que Hagrid, o guarda-caças, vivia abrindo e fechando a porta com um tipo de arco e flecha, com uma expressão assustada.

Acho que para acalmar os nervos, Dumbledore anunciou um baile. Um Baile de Inverno.

Bem, eu não iria. Não tinha vestido. Não tinha com quem ir.

Parecia que o plano para melhorar os ânimos dos alunos havia dado certo. As meninas estavam eufóricas e voltavam a sorrir. Toda vez que passava por algum corredor, havia um grupinho de meninas dando risinhos fúteis enquanto um grupo de rapazes se aproximava tímido.

Eram poucos os comentários sobre o que estava acontecendo fora de Hogwarts. Todas as atenções estavam no Baile, nos vestidos e nos casais.

Cinco dias antes do Baile. Acordei, fui tomar café e segui para a minha primeira e habitual aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que estavam ainda mais intensas.

- Olá? – eu disse, entrando cautelosamente na sala.

Estava um pouco escura mesmo com as janelas abertas. O dia estava bem nublado com nuvens carregadas. E só havia duas velas acesas.

- Bom-dia, sente – Remus disse. Ele estava de costas para mim, olhando pela janela.

Sentei-me e ele se virou.

Parecia um pouco nervoso, ansioso e afetado.

Abri meu livro e esperei.

Ele sentou e começou a explicar tudo o que estava escrito. Era para eu ter lido como dever, mas eu não li, estava com sono e com preguiça.

No meio da explicação, ele parou de falar. Juntou as mãos e ficou olhando para os dedos.

- Mel, vai ao Baile comigo? – ele perguntou de repente, quando eu ia perguntar se havia alguma coisa errada.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Se você não estiver indo com ninguém, claro – ele continuou, levantando os olhos e me encarando. Poderia dizer que ele estava um pouco corado.

Não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava me convidando para o Baile! Ele!

- Eu, eu... – eu gaguejava. – eu iria, mas eu não tenho o que vestir.

Eu deveria estar corada, pois sentia minhas bochechas arderem. O que nunca havia acontecido.

Ele levantou e se dirigiu até um armário, que era onde guardava seus livros.

- Bem, se esse é o problema, eu pensei nisso – ele disse, tirando um pacote do armário.

Eu levantei e andei até ele. Remus estendeu o pacote bem feito e com um laço lindo para mim. Eu olhava abobalhada para aquilo. Peguei.

Olhei dele para o pacote.

- Abra – ele mandou. Realmente, ele estava corado.

Andei até sua mesa com o pacote nas mãos trêmulas. Coloquei o pacote em cima da mesa e comecei a desamarrar o laço. Meu coração estava aos pulos e eu podia ouvir a respiração dele forte atrás de mim.

Quando abri o pacote, vi um tecido dobrado. Peguei e deixei que se desdobrasse.

Era um vestido. Um vestido amarelo dourado de seda. Eu não sabia como era seda pura, mas aquele vestido era tão macio que eu podia ter certeza de que era seda pura.

Tinha um decote discreto na frente. As costas ficavam nuas, só tendo tecido no final da espinha e então a saia se estendia até o pé, arrastando um pouco no chão.

- Oh Deus... – eu disse, deslumbrada com aquilo. – Como você? Oh meu Deus... Remus, é lindo. Mas por que você fez isso? Poderia ter convidado qualquer uma, não teria que gastar esse dinheirão comigo...

O vestido deveria ter sido muito caro. Deveria ter custado mais dinheiro do que eu nunca tinha imaginado.

Ele fez sinal para eu parar de falar.

- Eu não quero ir com qualquer uma, por isso estou te convidando – ele disse.

Meu coração ia sair pela boca. Pelo o que ele disse e pela distancia que ele estava. Bem atrás de mim, ele disse aquela frase quase ao meu ouvido.

Virei-me e nossos rostos estavam muito perto. Tão perto que eu sentia o ar da respiração dele.

- Você vai? – ele perguntou. Sentia que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

Eu olhava para os movimentos de sua boca enquanto falava. Eu o desejava.

- Vou – eu disse, ainda olhando para sua boca.

Eu podia sentir a respiração rápida dele, igual a minha.

Remus colocou uma mão em minha cintura, logo a passando para minhas costas.

Eu levantei um pouco o rosto, agora olhos nos olhos. Ele inclinou a cabeça e foi aproximando ainda mais o rosto do meu.

- Remus!! Dumbledore quer você na sala dele! – uma voz vinha gritando pelo corredor.

Ele me soltou rapidamente, afastando-se e passando a mão no rosto. Eu virei de costas, ofegante, enquanto Sirius entrava na sala.

- Vam'bora, cara! Tá esperando o quê?! – ele exclamou, sem prestar atenção em mim.

Remus saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

Fiquei olhando para o vestido e lembrando-me dos lábios dele, mas fazia força para me acalmar.

Peguei o vestido e embrulhei novamente. Catei o restante das minhas coisas e fui para o meu quarto. Não teria mais aulas nesse dia.

Queria saber o que Dumbledore queria falar com Remus de tão importante. Mas estava atordoada demais para pensar nisso.


	11. O Baile

O Baile de Inverno era no dia seguinte.

Eu estava desesperada. Tinha o vestido mas não tinha sapatos. Só tinha tênis. Se não arranjasse sandálias até o dia seguinte, teria de ir de tênis. Só teria que tomar cuidado para não levantar a saia. Se não levantasse, não apareceriam meus pés, já que o vestido era longo o suficiente e arrastava no chão.

Todas as garotas estavam eufóricas, cochichavam e olhavam na direção dos rapazes. Alguns casais já andavam juntos e viviam de namoricos pelos corredores.

A corvinal do sétimo ano que Sirius estava paquerando outro dia, choramingava toda vez que o via passar. Ele nem a olhava. Estava de namorico com uma outra da Grifinória, do sexto ano.

Remus continuava do mesmo jeito, como se nunca houvesse me convidado para o Baile e muito menos me dado aquele vestido. Eu esperava que ele não tivesse se esquecido.

No dia do Baile eu ainda não tinha sandálias. Iria de tênis.

Consegui um estojo de maquiagem com uma menina do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, ela também me emprestou um prendedor de cabelos amarelo lindo.

Comecei a me arrumar às seis horas da tarde, duas horas antes do Baile começar.

Fiz uma maquiagem leve, com sombra amarela clara e brilho nos lábios.

Prendi meu cabelo num meio rabo, na parte que ficou presa, fiz um coque. Dei uma leve ondulação nas partes soltas. Se não quisesse esconder a flor que carregava no pescoço, teria feito um coque inteiro.

Coloquei o vestido. Ficou perfeito. Parecia que Remus tinha pego todas as minhas medidas e mandado fazer.

Passei perfume, que uma outra menina me emprestou.

Tirei o amuleto que a Pâmela havia me dado no orfanato e guardei na gaveta.

Depois calcei meus tênis. Realmente, não apareciam, só se levantasse um pouco o vestido.

Duas horas depois, eu estava sentada de frente para o espelho. Estava toda pronta. Mas estava bem nervosa, meu coração palpitava forte e parecia que me faltava ar às vezes.

Tomei coragem e saí do quarto. Andei pelos corredores vazios. Às vezes alguém passava por mim e sumia.

Quando ia virar para encontrar a entrada do salão, meu coração bateu ainda mais forte.

Mordi o lábio inferior e fui. Meu tênis chiando ao fazer impacto no chão.

Virei o corredor e vi Remus parado, mexendo nos dedos distraído e nervoso. Ele usava vestes trouxas. Um smoking preto com uma blusa branca por baixo, sem gravata. Uma calça preta e sapatos sociais. Perfeito.

- Hem, hem – eu tossi.

Ele levantou os olhos e ficou me olhando perplexo.

- Uau... – ele disse, andando até mim.

Eu sorri, minhas bochechas queimaram.

Ele parou de frente para mim, olhando em meus olhos. Depois deu seu braço para eu entrelaçar o meu.

Entramos no salão. Havia bastante gente, mas não todos. As mesas das casas haviam sido retiradas, e no lugar da mesa dos professores havia um palco. Nas laterais do salão havia pequenas mesas redondas, onde os casais estavam sentados.

Havia uma música baixinha tocando e a luz estava média. Dumbledore estava sentado numa mesinha e olhava sorridente para os alunos à volta. Parecia que estava acompanhado por Minerva McGonnagal.

Sirius tinha uma menina agarrada ao seu braço, que não soltava nem que puxassem.

- Aonde você quer sentar? – Remus perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Ali – eu apontei para uma mesinha solitária do lado esquerdo do salão.

Sentei e fiquei olhando a movimentação. O silêncio estava me incomodando. Quando me virei para puxar algum assunto, percebi que ele me olhava. Que não tinha tirado os olhos de mim.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada – ele disse, virando o rosto para o meio do salão, onde alguns casais já dançavam. - Dança comigo?

- Claro.

Ele me conduziu até o meio do salão. A música era lenta e romântica. A luz estava bem baixa.

Paramos e ficamos de frente um para o outro. Novamente, podia sentir que ele estava nervoso.

Passou as mãos pela minha cintura e eu, desajeitadamente, levei as minhas até seu pescoço.

Ficamos nos olhando ao balanço da música até esta acabar.

Seus olhos castanhos eram tão penetrantes, misteriosos e gentis que eu poderia ficar olhando para eles durante a eternidade. Sem perceber, eu fazia carinho na nuca dele, sorrindo levemente.

Parecia que eu estava flutuando e não existia mais ninguém lá. Só nós e a música.

Quando a música acabou, veio logo uma agitada. Nós saímos do meio do salão e voltamos para a mesa.

Eu não estava mais nervosa, nem meu coração batia forte. Estava calma e completamente apaixonada. Achava que ele também não estava mais nervoso.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida, você quer? – ele perguntou, levantando-se.

Eu disse que sim e ele foi se afastando até o outro lado.

Dançamos até acabar o Baile. Parecia que eu tinha a vida perfeita enquanto dançava com ele.

A uma da manhã, a música parou. Os casais, pouco a pouco, foram se retirando.

Remus me acompanhou até meu quarto.

Fomos rindo das trapalhadas do Baile pelo caminho, depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

Chegamos à porta do meu quarto e eu me virei para ficar de frente para ele, encostada à porta.

Sorrimos.

- Obrigada pela noite – eu disse.

Ele pegou minha mão e chegou mais perto, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Você a fez mágica.

Deu-me um beijo na bochecha. Eu fechei os olhos para poder sentir os lábios dele tocando meu rosto. Mas ao invés de ele se distanciar de mim depois, ele continuou com os lábios em minhas bochechas e foi descendo até chegar a minha boca. Então meu coração começou a bater forte. Entreabri os lábios e deixei que ele continuasse a me beijar. Não queria abrir os olhos para não ter certeza se era um sonho ou não. Senti suas mãos segurarem meu rosto, enquanto seus lábios macios faziam uma leve sucção nos meus e nossas línguas se tocavam suave e ao mesmo tempo desejosamente. Minhas pernas bambearam e eu passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas. Então ele foi diminuindo a intensidade até que separou nossos lábios. Eu abri os olhos e ele estava na minha frente, provando para mim que não era um sonho. 

- Eu não sei quem você é, mas eu te amo, Mel – ele disse, com uma das mãos em meu rosto e outra na minha cintura.

Ele havia dito que me amava. Ele realmente me amava.

- Eu te amo – eu disse, dando um leve e rápido beijo em seus lábios.

Ele sorriu.

- Boa noite, Cinderela – ele disse, afastando-se.

- Boa noite – respondi, entrando no quarto.


	12. O Lobo à Lua Cheia

Dois meses depois do Baile de Inverno.

Eu e Remus estávamos namorando. Nos dávamos muito bem juntos e ele era muito amável. Quer dizer, qualquer outra garota diria que ele era seco, mas eu não. Nunca gostei de muita agarração e melação. Às vezes ele me surpreendia com uma flor na minha mesa nas aulas. Outras vezes havia um poema na minha prova.

Ele era muito distraído, por isso, qualquer outra diria que era um péssimo namorado. Mas eu não, a distração dele me fazia rir.

- Mel, eu vou me ausentar durante dois ou três dias mais ou menos. Um parente meu não está nada bem. – Remus disse, no final de uma aula.

- Pode me falar a verdade – eu disse, levantando-me e ficando em frente a ele, a poucos centímetros.

- Verdade? – ele perguntou, abraçando-me pela cintura.

- Eu não sou boba, nem burra. Você some todos os meses durante dois dias, às vezes mais! Não é possível que os seus parentes estejam sempre doentes. – repliquei.

Ele sorriu. Apesar de seu rosto estar calmo, sabia que estava nervoso, pois estava com as mãos em seu peito. Podia sentir seu coração acelerar.

- Deixa de paranóia, Mel. Por que eu mentiria pra você? – ele disse, soltando-me e indo até sua mesa, arrumando pergaminhos.

Cruzei os braços e levantei uma sobrancelha. Descobriria o que ele insistia tanto em esconder de mim.

Peguei meus livros, dei as costas e saí da sala.

Passei o dia revirando aquela frase "vou me ausentar durante dois ou três dias mais ou menos". Não consegui prestar atenção a mais nada. Tinha que esclarecer aquilo.

Depois da aula de McGonnagal, a última do dia, resolvi que iria a sala de Remus e o obrigaria a me contar.

Nem ao menos fui ao meu quarto deixar minhas coisas, saí voando para a sala dele.

- Remus, eu tenho direi... – comecei, entrando esbaforrida na sala.

Não tinha ninguém. Estava vazio. Nenhum som, nenhuma luz.

Andei devagar até sua mesa e, levada pela minha curiosidade e pela raiva que estava, abri a gaveta.

Na primeira não havia nada. Nem na segunda. Mas na terceira, depois de brigar com a maçaneta, vi um caderno. Um caderno preto e bastante folheado.

Abri sem nem pensar.

_"Aula de DCAT para Mel e depois reunião com Dumbledore."_

_"Xadrez bruxo com Sirius às 10:30."_

Nada de importante. Mas continuei. Virei a página.

"_Tantas coisas a dizer a ela, mas como fazê-la entender? A verdade sobre mim é impossível, ela fugiria..."_

Gelei. A "ela" em questão só poderia ser eu. Então ele realmente me escondia alguma coisa.

Agora que eu estava ainda mais curiosa e mais determinada a descobrir o que era.

Procurei-o por todo o castelo. Não achei.

Voltei ao meu quarto e tomei um banho. 

- Não é possível... Será que eu nunca vou descobrir? Quando ele voltar, terá que me dar uma explicação bem grande. – falei comigo mesma.

Sentei na cama abraçada aos joelhos e fiquei olhando para o borrão de luz que havia no gramado em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador, o reflexo da lua cheia.

Pensava em que segredo Remus escondia de mim quando vi três vultos passando correndo e desajeitadamente indo na direção do Salgueiro. Um deles se contorcia horrivelmente. De repente um dos vultos se transformou num cachorro.

Apertei os olhos para conferir se não estava vendo coisas e realmente não era imaginação.

Coloquei um robe e desci esbaforrida pelas escadas.

Cheguei em frente ao Salgueiro e não havia mais ninguém. Circulei pela árvore cautelosamente, a varinha em punho.

Então ouvi um movimento de folhas de árvore e um vulto passando por dentro dos grossos galhos.

Segui aquilo como num impulso. Remus já havia deixado meus pensamentos.

Enfiei-me dentro dos galhos, seguindo o vulto. Uma pessoa que eu não podia ver o rosto.

Ele parou e olhou em volta. Eu parei também, escondendo-me. Então ele apertou um nó de, digamos que fossem cipós.

E entrou por uma passagem.

Depois que a passagem fechou, eu fui até o nó e apertei também. A passagem se abriu. Eu entrei, o coração aos pulos. Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, só seguia o impulso de saber o que era aquilo.

Escorreguei por um lugar cheio de teias de aranhas e caí no chão.

Estava escuro, mas havia uma janela, e por essa janela entrava a luz da lua. Vi um cão preto, um gato e um homem se contorcendo. Cresciam pêlos em seu corpo, suas vestes se arrebentavam. O cão e o gato investiam contra o homem bruscamente.

A varinha caiu no chão e uma lágrima involuntária rolou dos meus olhos. Era Remus.

O cão, ao me ver, começou a latir e veio rosnando em minha direção.

Não conseguia mais ficar ali.

Peguei a varinha e saí correndo, aos tropeços.

Não sei como consegui sair daquele buraco onde me meti, mas saí.

Corria o mais rápido que as minhas pernas trêmulas conseguiam e sentia meu rosto encharcado de lágrimas.

Consegui sair da floresta de galhos do Salgueiro Lutador e continuei correndo pelo gramado, até parar numa parede lateral do castelo. Encostei lá e fiquei olhando para a árvore, chorando e chorando.

Ouvi uivos e gritos, latidos e miados.

Remus era um lobisomem. Como conseguiu manter tal segredo escondido durante tanto tempo de mim?

Não consegui sair do lugar em que estava. Os pensamentos, o susto e a visão de Remus transformando-se fizeram um nó na minha cabeça.

Acordei no dia seguinte com Sirius me cutucando. Ele tinha a expressão cansada e seu corpo parecia dolorido.

Eu havia dormido naquele lugar, deitada no gramado.

- Sirius! Remus, ele... – eu acordei aflita, apontando na direção do Salgueiro.

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! – ele disse, querendo que eu me calasse. – Levanta daí.

Como ele podia ser tão frio?

Levantei-me e o segui calada até dentro do castelo. Tinha certeza que me levaria até Dumbledore e este me explicaria tudo. Assim foi.

- Soube do que viu ontem à noite, Mel – ele começou, incriminando-me por cima dos óculos. – Não devia ter visto. Mas não adianta mais tentar esconder, não é? Remus é um lobisomem.

_"Isso eu já sei, idiota!" _pensei.

- Tinha um... um cachorro e um gato lá – eu disse.

- Sirius e McGonnagal. – ele disse, calmamente.

Olhei para Sirius. Lembrei-me da visão que tive há bastante tempo. Um cachorro preto em Azkaban.

- Animagos... – refleti. – Por que Remus precisava deles lá? Estavam machucando ele!

- Remus se machucaria muito mais sem nós. – Sirius disse.

- Não perguntei a você. – retruquei.

- Ele está certo, Mel – Dumbledore disse. Sirius deu um sorriso cínico.


	13. Não importa o que você seja

Foram dois dias complicados os que antecederam a volta de Remus. Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas.

Então ele voltou. Parecendo muito doente e cansado, machucado. Soube que foi falar com Dumbledore primeiro e este lhe disse que eu sabia, que eu havia descoberto.

Encontrei com Remus no corredor de seu quarto. Ele estava indo falar comigo e eu procurava por ele.

- Mel – ele disse, parecendo cauteloso e com um tom de quem pede desculpas.

- Shhh – eu disse, colocando o dedo indicador em seu lábio. – Por que não me contou? Você pode confiar em mim, sabe disso.

- Eu tinha medo de você se afastar de mim, como a maioria das pessoas faria. As pessoas têm medo de quem não é... normal. – ele disse, baixando os olhos.

Eu fechei os olhos, o abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Sentimentos não se vêem, se sentem. Você sente que eu tenho medo de você? – eu perguntei.

- Não – ele disse em resposta.

Eu sorri e olhei em seus olhos.

- Venha, precisa cuidar desses ferimentos. – disse, pegando sua mão e encaminhando-o para seu quarto.

Ele estava realmente machucado. Nunca o havia visto daquele jeito.

- Não é direito uma moça entrar no quarto de um rapaz, mas dane-se – eu disse, abrindo a porta. Ele riu.

Fomos até o banheiro e deixei a água escorrer para dentro da banheira.

Ele se olhava no espelho enquanto isso. Abracei-o por trás e olhei para o espelho, que emoldurava nossos rostos.

- Somos perfeitos juntos – ele disse.

- Somos – afirmei.

Ele se virou e olhou para mim. Eu sorri. Eu desejava aquele homem na minha frente mais do que tudo.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral, descendo devagar até os botões da camisa. Fechei os olhos e fui desabotoando-os, um por um, no mais lento ritual. Ele levou suas mãos até as alças de minha camiseta e acariciou meus ombros, puxando as alças de minha camiseta para baixo. Quando acabei de desabotoar a camisa, ele puxou minha camiseta para cima, eu levantei os braços para que ele a tirasse por completo.

Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura, subindo levemente até meus seios e acariciou-os levemente. Eu sentia seu abdome forte nas minhas mãos. Desci as mãos até sua calça e comecei a tentar tira-la, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a minha. Calças atiradas na pia, ele me beijou doce e calmamente.

Encaminhou-me para a banheira e entramos. A água estava morna. Ele molhou as mãos e passou-as delicadamente por todo o meu corpo. Eu tremi prazerosamente enquanto ele acariciava a parte mais íntima do meu corpo, beijando meu pescoço e meus seios.

Ele me olhou docemente e eu gemi de prazer. Ele havia penetrado em mim. De alguma forma, ele estava dentro de mim da maneira mais doce. Nunca pensei que aconteceria dessa forma, sem dor. Ao contrario, a melhor sensação que já tive. Todos os meus músculos pareciam estar em harmonia com ele e com aquele prazer que me proporcionava. Quando acabou, ele me olhou sorrindo e me beijou.

- Não importa o que você seja, eu te amo, Remus Lupin – sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

Acabamos tomando banho juntos na banheira. Sensações de felicidade, desejo e amor se fundavam naquele momento.

Eu ria enquanto ele me secava, fazendo-me cócegas por todo o corpo. Então me conduziu até a cama, deitando-me devagar. Ficou ao meu lado, porém com o rosto a cima do meu.

- Você é linda – disse, beijando-me os lábios e descendo até o pescoço. Eu sorri.

Então ele parou de me beijar mas continuou na mesma posição. Vi que ele olhava fixamente para meu pescoço. Meu coração começou a bater forte. Ele havia visto a flor. Não sabia porquê, mas sabia que precisava esconder aquilo de todos.

- Remus – comecei.

Ele sentou na cama, de costas para mim.

- Você...

- Eu tenho isso desde os onze anos, não sei como apareceu aí – dizia, aflita.

Realmente, agora via que aquela maldita flor devia ser escondida, já que causava esse impacto.

- Por que não nos disse? Claro, era tudo um plano, não é? Um plano dele! E você conseguiu nos envolver! – ele disse, levantando-se e começando a vestir-se, nervoso.

- Ele quem? De quem você está falando?! – eu perguntava, sentando-me na cama, aflita.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando! Foi tudo um plano! Ele te infiltrou aqui! É óbvio que não diria que havia achado a filha! Claro que não! – disse, acabando de colocar a camisa e pegando a varinha.

- Remus, do que você está falando? Quem é ele? – eu perguntei. Estava nervosa, segurando lágrimas. Com medo. Eu estava sem nada, sem nem roupas, e ele estava com uma varinha apontada pra mim e falando coisas das quais eu não entendia.

- É uma ótima atriz! E agora seu joguinho acabou, acabou! – ele disse. Nunca o havia visto daquele jeito, falando em tom de ameaça. Não sabia do que estava falando.

Não pude mais conter as lágrimas. Tínhamos acabado de fazer amor e agora ele estava me acusando da maneira mais vulgar.

- Ainda é uma vagabunda. Você brincou comigo – ele disse, cuspindo as ofensas na minha cara. Jogou minhas roupas para mim.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntei, afetada e soluçando.

- Tudo fazia parte de um plano dele para nos espionar. Tudo o que você falou, tudo o que você fez, vagabunda!

Eu juntava as roupas que ele havia tacado e me vestia rápido. O rosto encharcado. A varinha dele em punho e apontada para mim.

Não adiantava mais eu argumentar, dizer que não sabia do que ele estava falando. Ele não acreditaria. Há pouco havia dito que me amava e nesse momento me chamava de vagabunda.

Depois que eu estava vestida, ele me puxou pelo braço e foi me carregando até a sala de Dumbledore.

Fui calada enquanto ele me puxava de uma maneira rude, como se puxasse um animal.

- Remus, acredite em mim, eu não sei do que você está falando... – choramingava pelo caminho.

Ele não respondeu.

Chegamos à gárgula, ele disse a senha. Remus abriu a porta do diretor com tal brutalidade que Fawkes, a fênix, deu um chiado forte e Dumbledore arregalou os olhos para ver quem era o intruso.

- Lupin, o que significa isto? – o diretor perguntou, levantando-se. – Solte a menina!

- Não antes de o senhor ver isto! – Remus disse, levando-me até Dumbledore.

Tirou meus cabelos do pescoço e mostrou a flor. Dumbledore lançou um olhar tranqüilizador a mim e repetiu.

- Solte a menina, Lupin.

Ele finalmente me soltou. Levei a mão direita ao braço esquerdo, que doía. Dumbledore olhou de mim para a cadeira, mandando-me sentar. Obedeci.

- Sente você também – ele disse, referindo-se a Remus.

- Estou bem aqui – respondeu.

- Como quiser – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. Odiava esse sorriso cínico que ele sustentava às vezes. – Devo dizer que já suspeitava, Lupin.

Remus olhou estranhamente para Dumbledore, questionador.

- A voz que Mel escuta às vezes. O basilisco despertou porque sente o sangue de seu mestre novamente em Hogwarts. Porém, ele não consegue sair, pois Mel não fala com ele, como sua mestra. A mesma idade, o mesmo tipo físico. A característica rara de transfigurar coisas sem uso de varinha. Os mesmos olhos azuis penetrantes e ferozes que por tantas vezes mentiu para mim há alguns anos. A flor era o que eu precisava para saber se minhas suspeitas estavam certas.

- Do que estão falando?! Vocês ficaram malucos?! – perguntei, exaltada.

- Você é a filha perdida de Voldemort – Dumbledore disse, curto, frio e simples.

- O quê? – perguntei. Aquilo não era verdade. Não podia ser. Uma menina de orfanato não poderia ser a filha desaparecida de um dos maiores bruxos dos tempos.

- Quando ele começou a reunir seguidores, logo o Ministério soube. Voldemort então começou ataques. Ataques após ataques durante oito anos. Então a coisa apertou para o lado dele. Seus seguidores já não conseguiam, não eram poderosos o suficiente para derrotar nossos aurores. Ele enfraqueceu e teve que fugir.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?!

- Durante os oito anos de ataques, uma menininha chamada Melody crescia. Essa menina, mesmo muito nova, já era bastante temida pela sociedade mágica. Ela era filha de Voldemort e havia herdado vários dos seus raros dons. Felizmente, ou não, para nós, após a fuga do Lorde das Trevas, nunca mais se ouviu falar dela. Nunca mais ninguém viu. E a notícia de que a herdeira dos Riddle havia morrido se espalhou.

Eu começava novamente a chorar.

- Ao mesmo tempo, uma senhora achou uma menina perdida, de oito anos e sem sobrenome. Levou para seu orfanato e cuidou dela durante longos dez anos.

Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra, não conseguia gritar que era mentira, não conseguia correr e o pior: não conseguia dizer que não era verdade. Depois de anos sem explicações, sem possíveis explicações para o meu passado, Dumbledore me dava algo para pensar.

- Como pode saber se a história que ela contou sobre o orfanato e tudo o mais era verdade? – Remus perguntou. Agora parecia mais calmo e voltara ao seu habitual tom civilizado e distraído.

- Por que eu pesquisei, Lupin. Sei da verdade. Ela não sabia de nada. De todos aqui, ela é a mais confusa. A que mais merece explicações.

Eu ainda estava perplexa. Minhas mãos haviam grudado nos braços da cadeira e meus olhos estava cravados em alguma coisa a minha frente. Não conseguia distinguir pois meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

De repente senti dois braços me abraçando por trás.

- Me desculpe. Me desculpe por tudo o que eu disse, por favor. – era Remus. – Fui um imbecil. A raiva me subiu quando pensei que você poderia ter me enganado e fosse tudo um plano. Desculpe.

Eu sorri aliviada, ele estava me pedindo perdão. Voltava a ser o Remus que eu amava.

Segurei suas mãos, as levei até meus lábios e as beijei.

- Obrigado – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- E agora, o que vão fazer comigo? – perguntei. Remus trouxe sua cadeira até ao lado da minha e ficou segurando minha mão.


	14. Quando o Sangue Fala Mais Alto

- Vamos lhe dar a escolha: ficar aqui conosco ou passar para o lado de seu... – disse Dumbledore. – pai.

A resposta mais óbvia e imediata que eu poderia dar era que ficaria com eles, estando disposta a prestar magia para derrotar Voldemort. E essa era a resposta que eles estavam prontos para ouvir, eu sei. Mas estranhamente alguma coisa disse que não. Afinal, mesmo ele sendo cruel, eu era filha dele e sempre nos meus sonhos; o mesmo sonho que tenho desde criança, que nunca chega ao final, eu o vejo como alguém gentil e amável, alguém que me amou de verdade e incondicionalmente. Então eu tive dúvidas. Eram tantas dúvidas. Como um homem tão cruel, tão sedento por poder poderia ter algum sentimento tão nobre pela filha? E como ele iria me receber?

Tudo aquilo me fez sentir um turbilhão de emoções, pensamentos e sensações que eu nunca havia sentido. Afinal, eu tinha uma família, um tanto conturbada, é verdade, mas uma família. Eu deixei de ser órfã e, de alguma forma, eu não queria abandonar a esperança que sempre carreguei comigo de conhecer, de chegar perto ou de redescobrir o meu pai. Apesar de ele ser quem é, eu o amo.

- Mel? – Remus chamou, pedindo por uma resposta.

- Eu preciso pensar – respondi, levantando-me e saindo devagar da sala de Dumbledore.

- Pensar? Você precisa pensar? – Remus perguntou, irônico e descrente.

- Deixe-a, Lupin – Dumbledore disse. Eu abri a porta.

Saí de lá e deixei dois homens confusos.

Eu fui para a mais alta das torres, era um lugar que eu gostava muito, dava vistas para os jardins. Fiquei lá sentada, abraçada às pernas e esperando que uma luz viesse à minha mente.

Deixar Remus, ir viver com meu pai e não ser mais órfã? Ou ficar com Remus e ajudar a matar o meu pai?

Eu amo Remus, mas eu também amo meu pai e não ajudaria ninguém a matá-lo ou a fazer mal a ele.

Escolhi por sacrificar uma vida ao lado de Remus, uma vida feliz, com filhos talvez, mas com o peso e a eterna tristeza por ter feito parte da morte do meu pai. Eu estava decidida: deixaria Hogwarts e iria atrás da minha família.

Mas como seria recebida?

- Mel... – alguém me chamava. Virei e o vi, enchi-me de remorsos, mas já tinha uma decisão.

- Remus.

- Qual foi sua decisão? – ele me perguntou, não parecia preocupado, estava sorrindo.

- Eu vou embora, Remus – eu disse, levantando-me.

- O quê?

- Eu pensei muito e o meu lugar é ao lado da minha família – peguei a mão dele, esperando que entendesse.

- Nós somos a sua família Nós, Mel, nós... – ele disse, me abraçando forte.

- Remus... – eu ia dizer que precisava fazer isso, por mais que me doesse agora.

- Não, Mel, escuta, eu te amo, eu te amo muito – ele repetia mais e mais, sem deixar que eu terminasse de falar.

- Remus, – minhas lágrimas começavam a sair desesperadamente. – eu preciso fazer isso...

- Não, não precisa, diz que me ama, agora – ele implorou, segurando meu rosto.

- Eu te amo agora, e te amarei sempre – eu disse.

- Então não vá, não vá... – ele pedia.

- Eu já fiz a minha decisão. Entenda, não posso participar da morte do meu próprio pai!

Ele parou, olhando-me perplexo.

- E eu não quero participar da _sua_ morte – ele disse. O desespero tomou conta de mim novamente e eu chorei incontrolavelmente.

No dia seguinte eu partiria. Dumbledore havia feito o plano mais perfeito para que eu encontrasse com meu... pai. Ainda era difícil dizer que ele era meu pai.

Dumbledore me dera o endereço de Lucius Malfoy. Ele tinha certeza de que era um comensal, mas sem provas, não havia como mandá-lo para Azkaban.

Mandou que fosse até sua mansão e jogasse com palavras, sedução e poder, querendo que me levasse ao seu mestre, alegando ser sua filha.

Achei estranho, afinal, nunca teria tanta nobreza a ponto de não querer usar a filha para chegar ao pai, como fizera Dumbledore.

Ele achava que a minha decisão iria me causar problemas e arrependimentos, mas entendia que era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer, mesmo que me custasse muito caro.

Remus não aceitava de jeito nenhum. Quando percebeu que não teria mais volta a minha decisão, ficou frio e seco. Trancou-se em seu quarto e eu não o vi.

Parei de chorar e fui arrumar minhas coisas. Pus uma capa preta e desci, onde uma carruagem sem cavalos me esperava.

- Boa sorte, Mel – Dumbledore disse.

- Remus nem vem se despedir? – perguntei.

- Ele está magoado.

- Nem dizemos adeus...

- Agora você tem que ir. Boa sorte – ele disse, ajudando-me a entrar na carruagem.

- Obrigada por tudo – eu disse, subindo.

Durante o caminho até os portões, olhei para uma das torres, aonde ficava o quarto de Remus. Eu o vi. Olhava fixamente para a carruagem. Não podia saber se ele estava chorando, ou o que estava sentindo, pois estava muito longe.

Aquele foi meu adeus.


	15. Volta ao Passado

A carruagem me deixou na esquina de uma rua bruxa luxuosa. Peguei o papel que Dumbledore havia me dado com o endereço de Lucius Malfoy e fiquei procurando o número 20.

Era a última casa da rua e ficava bastante afastada das outras. Era uma mansão. Um jardim na frente bastante cuidado e a casa em si era enorme e em pedras. No portão havia um grande M com uma cobra entrelaçada.

Toquei a campainha. Logo veio um elfo daqueles feiosos abrir o portão.

- Eu quero ver o senhor Malfoy – disse.

- A senhorita marcou horário com o senhor Malfoy? – perguntou o elfo, encolhido.

- Não. Mas eu vou vê-lo. – eu disse andando firmemente pelo caminho de pedras, na direção da porta.

- O senhor Malfoy está ocupado e não pode atender a senhorita, marque um horário! – o pequeno elfo me seguia, dando pulinhos em volta de mim.

- Ora, pare com isso! Abra a porta! – eu mandei, olhando para a criaturinha asquerosa que batia nos meus joelhos.

- Dobby não aceita ordens de estranhos para Dobby! – o elfo disse, seu longo nariz para cima e as pequenas mãos nos quadris.

- Que criaturazinha desaforada! Abra logo! – exclamei.

Mas enquanto eu brigava com o elfo, a porta se abriu e saiu de lá um homem loiro platinado, olhos azuis, forte.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou, olhando de mim para o elfo.

Tentando ignorar o ar sedutor que ele tinha e seguindo as instruções de Dumbledore de ser o mais superior possível, falei.

- Eu quero ver o senhor Malfoy. – o loiro me olhou de cima a baixo. – Agora.

- Eu sou o senhor Malfoy – ele disse, com desdém. – E quem é você?

Ele era rude. Muito rude. Mas como eu estava gostando de ser superior, disse, estufando o peito.

- Eu sou a senhorita Riddle.

Pensei que ele fosse... ajoelhar aos meus pés!! Mas não, o idiota simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha e apoiou-se na porta.

- Eu não quero comprar biscoitos, suma daqui – ele disse.

Comprar biscoitos?! COMPRAR BISCOITOS?!

- É bom o senhor me ouvir, senão meu pai acertará um Avada Kedavra bem no meio das suas fuças.

O homem cruzou os braços, olhando-me novamente de cima a baixo e sorrindo.

- E quem é o seu pai? – perguntou.

Será que ele não conhecia o meu pai pelo nome verdadeiro? Só pelo assustador pseudônimo de Lord das Trevas?

- Voldemort – eu disse.

Ele tirou o sorriso da face.

- Agora, deixe-me entrar – eu disse, com o mesmo sorriso de desdém que ele tinha quando me viu.

Eu dei um passo para a porta e ele pôs os braços em meus ombros, parando-me. Eu o olhei, sem vacilar.

- Não vou deixar que uma estranha entre na minha casa sem me provar que é mesmo filha dele.

Não sabia o que fazer. Provavelmente não adiantaria mostrar a flor no pescoço. Duvidava muito que ele acreditaria.

Lembrei-me que Dumbledore disse que eu carregava os mesmos olhos azuis penetrantes e cortantes de meu pai. Talvez isso fosse o suficiente. Fuzilei o loiro com os olhos.

- Entre – ele disse.

A casa era enorme por dentro. Era muito bem decorada. Verde e preto eram as cores. Vários quadros com bruxos de aparência superior e mesquinha olhavam para mim.

Ele mandou que eu sentasse num sofá de camurça verde escura. Sentei-me e cruzei as pernas, como uma dama faria.

Perguntou se eu queria beber alguma coisa, eu disse que não. Ele poderia me envenenar.

- Quero que me leve até meu pai – disse, firme e com o olhar mais cortante e frio que consegui.

- Você é bastante parecida com ele nos olhares. O Lord olha assim para todos e faz o olhar que está me dirigindo agora para pessoas que vai matar. – ele disse, tendo um tom bem calculista. – Mas não posso levá-la até ele se não me provar.

Eu sorri como uma cobra antes de dar o bote, levantei-me e andei até ele. Apoiei os braços em seus ombros, ficando alguns centímetros de seu corpo.

"Bastante forte esse Malfoy" 

Fiz a ele o rosto mais sensual e maligno que poderia e perguntei.

- Tem uma cobra?

Ele sorria. Sabia que me desejava. Mas ele se afastou e pegou a varinha.

- _Serpensortia! _– disse.

No mesmo momento uma enorme cobra apareceu no chão. Fiquei assustada mas não podia demonstrar isso.

Não sabia direito se ia conseguir fazer isso, mas comecei a falar com a cobra. Instiga-la a virar-se contra Malfoy.

- _Vire-se e ande contra ele – _mandei.

A cobra, instantaneamente virou-se e começou a investir contra o homem. Eu quase ria da expressão no rosto do loiro.

Antes que a cobra o atacasse, ele proferiu outro feitiço.

**_- _**_Vípera Evanesca!_

A cobra desapareceu.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri, o mais cínica possível.

- Ofidioglota – ele disse. – Poucos têm esse dom...

- Exato. – disse. – Leve-me até ele. Agora.

- Muito bem – ele disse, pegando a capa em cima de uma cadeira.

Saímos da mansão Malfoy. À frente dos portões havia uma carruagem igual as de Hogwarts, mas com animais puxando. Não conseguiu distinguir o que era. Parecia uma mistura horrenda de cavalos, gatos e bois. Horrível.

Entrei.

Quando estávamos os dois confortavelmente sentados nas poltronas de veludo verdes, Malfoy disse: _"até o Lord_"

Com um baque, eu fui levada para trás. Alguns poucos minutos depois, paramos.

Ele abriu a porta e deixou que eu saísse. Era um lugar feio, sujo e mal acabado. Uma casa parecendo abandonada mas que escondia vários segredos. Entramos. Por dentro era totalmente diferente. Tudo limpo, elegante. Havia coisas, vidros estranhos por todas as estantes. Instrumentos de magia negra.

Subimos para o segundo andar. Havia somente uma porta. Malfoy bateu e entrou.

- Com licença, meu Lord – ele disse, fazendo reverência.

Eu continuei em pé, sem me mover. Meu coração aos pulos para ver sua face. Ele estava de costas para nós. Era alto, forte e seus cabelos eram negros.

- Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o homem, a voz fria, virando-se.

Vi seus olhos azuis, os tais penetrantes e cortantes. Olhos que eu havia visto tantas vezes no espelho.

O olhar do homem se fixou nos meus, enquanto uma cobra rastejava perto dos meus pés. Não podia demonstrar medo.

Malfoy ainda estava na reverência.

- Levante-se seu idiota! – o homem ordenou. – Quem é ela?

Antes que Malfoy pudesse responder, eu falei.

- Sua filha.

Voldemort não disse nada e nem ao menos sua expressão mudou. Nossos olhos continuavam penetrantes e eram espelhos.

- Malfoy, saia – ordenou.

O capacho fez outra reverência e saiu, fechando a porta.

Continuávamos sem nos mover.

- Ela está morta – ele disse.

- Pareço morta para o senhor? – perguntei.

O jogo de olhares continuava.

- _Saia Nagini – _ordenou à cobra.

- Por que mandou a cobra sair? – perguntei.

Notei que ele arregalou levemente os olhos, logo depois voltando ao normal.

- Então supõe que é a Melody... – ele disse. Não tirou os olhos de mim e me rodeou.

- Eu não suponho. Eu tenho certeza.

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso interno da capa e ficou rodando-a nas mãos.

- Ficando tanto tempo longe... Por que Melody voltaria para mim agora?

- Porque depois de perder a memória e viver onze longos anos com uma família bruxa que me ensinou tudo o que sei, descobri a verdade. – disse.

- Família?

- Depois que me mandou fugir, numa noite fria e cheia de neve, eu perdi a memória. Disseram-me que bati com a cabeça numa pedra. Uma família bruxa me acolheu e cuidou de mim todos esses anos. Ensinou-me várias coisas. Mas eles morreram nas mãos de alguns de seus comensais. Antes de a mulher que me adotou morrer, disse-me que eu era sua filha. Sempre soube que eu era muito mais do que aquilo que me ensinaram a ser: boa. E eu carrego a marca disso desde os onze anos. – disse. Essa era a história que Dumbledore disse que eu deveria contar. Eu devia ser o mais convincente e mais segura possível. Papai conseguia saber quando mentiam para ele.

Então, Voldemort piscou pela primeira vez. Andou até meu pescoço e tirou meu cabelo da frente. Virou minha cabeça com as mãos geladas.

Senti que tremeu ao passar os dedos pela flor.

- Melody – ele disse, abraçando-me.

Eu sabia que ele não era tão mau quanto diziam, ou quanto ele parecia. Seu abraço foi o suficiente para várias lembranças virem à tona. Era um abraço carinhoso e paternal.

- Pai – eu disse, retribuindo o abraço.

- Você é muito parecida comigo – ele disse, saindo do abraço para olhar-me. Ele sorria. Um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios finos. – Tem o meu olhar. Por que nos tomaram tanto tempo, minha filha? Poderia estar em seu treinamento para me suceder, sendo a melhor bruxa do mundo. Mas será.

Eu sorri, e uma lágrima escorreu. Ele passou o polegar pelo meu rosto, limpando a lágrima.

Abraçou-me novamente.


	16. Um Outro Lupin

Meses depois descobri que estava grávida. Um filho de Remus.

Papai era muito compreensivo comigo, gentil e até carinhoso. Ele estava me ensinando várias coisas e quando eu me tornasse oficialmente sua comensal, lançaria meu primeiro Avada Kedavra.

Ele ficou chocado ao saber que eu estava esperando um bebê. Disse-lhe que foi fruto de uma aventura da qual me arrependia. Eu estava em um momento de fraqueza e um amigo me consolou com segundas intenções e eu cedi. Ele disse que mataria o infeliz. Respondi que ele estava morto.

Eu conseguia ser muito convincente quando falava com ele. Mantinha os olhos bem focados nos dele, com o pensamento do que eu estava falando intacto na minha mente e o coração calmo. Ele sempre acreditava na sua menininha.

Afinal, Voldemort tinha um coração. Um coração que era só meu e qualquer sentimento que não fosse de ódio eram destinados a mim. Ninguém mais.

Eu estava com medo do que ia me acontecer, muito medo. Havia guerras, elas não paravam... Estava com um bebê na barriga, que estava quase nascendo. Eu não iria poder criar aquela criança, não lá... Não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a ficar ao meu lado, como eu me senti. A escolha foi minha e ela não tinha culpa, não queria que morresse numa guerra, tendo uma infância vivenciada e rondada pela morte e pela crueldade.

Sentia o bebê cada vez mais pesado, estava pronto para nascer, mas não sabia quando. Papai não podia saber que o bebê havia vingado. Ele iria querer tomá-lo de mim e transformá-lo num dos seus comensais. Não queria meu filho, ou filha, sendo caçado pelo Ministério e quem sabe preso em Azkaban para sempre.

Por isso eu iria viajar no dia seguinte, diria a papai que tinha coisas minhas a tratar na França. Teria meu bebê lá e assim, diria que morreu no parto. Levaria para dona Matilde e mandaria uma carta a Remus, explicando tudo e pedindo que cuidasse do nosso filho. Iria me doer muito fazer isso, não poder cuidar do meu bebê, mas seria o melhor para ele e eu sei que Remus seria um ótimo pai.

Estava na França há três dias e o bebê ainda não havia nascido.

Papai engoliu bem a história de eu ter que ir a França urgentemente.

Tinho muitas saudades de Remus, muitas. Ele era o meu caminho para tudo...

Não sabia se estava louca ou não. Eu não me arrependia de ter passado para o lado de meu pai, e não queria sair do mundo dele, de alguma forma, eu me sentia bem ali. Nunca fui santa mesmo... E eu gostava de ser uma "menina má". Jogar com os outros era prazeroso. Chantagem e ameaças eram coisas que me faziam sentir poderosa e maior. Achava que naquela época, depois de ter me encontrado no mundo do meu pai, não me encaixaria no mundo do Remus... Ele era correto e bom. Incapaz de ter algum sentimento mau. Já eu... Só que mesmo eu sendo assim, não queria que meu filho fosse também. Queria que ele fosse como o pai. Ficaria mais orgulhosa dele assim. 

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – eu gritava de dor.

- Calmez-vous, madame! – a senhora que estava fazendo meu parto dizia, aflita. Estava tendo meu filho no hotel, não havia nenhum médico no local e por sorte, esta enfermeira estava hospedada lá. Ela disse: "acalme-se, senhora!"

- Isso dói! – eu gritei, como ela podia mandar eu me acalmar?! Mas ela não entendeu o que eu disse, não falava inglês.

Ela viu que eu também não entendia muito de francês e tentou me guiar num inglês muito precário.

- "Respirre"... Bien, Bien... – ela dizia, olhando entre as minhas pernas. Isso era desconfortável, mas o bebê saía por ali, o que eu podia fazer?

Eu gritava cada vez mais, estava doendo muito! Nunca havia sentido dor maior!

Depois de várias tentativas, empurrões e sangue, o bebê ainda não tinha saído. O semblante preocupado da enfermeira estava começando a me apavorar.

- Un médécin, maintenant! – ela gritou para uma das criadas do hotel que ajudava. Eu não entendi, mas era urgente. A criada saiu correndo e aos tropeços.

Ela demorou a voltar e a enfermeira esteve fazendo exercícios de respiração comigo durante todo o tempo, para que não piorasse ou para tentar melhorar. Eu estava quase perdendo as forças.

Até que um médico chegou. Acho que a criada foi até o hospital mais próximo e o trouxe. Eu não tinha condições de ser transportada para o hospital àquela altura...

- Oh, mon dieu! Okay, comment vous appelez vous? – ele perguntou. Eu não entendi nada! Fiz uma cara de quem não tinha entendido e ele repetiu, desta vez em inglês. - Qual é o seu nome?

- Mel... Melody – respondi. A dor voltou mais forte e eu gritei. Ele pôs a mão na minha barriga, não sei para quê... E começou a fazer os mesmos procedimentos que a enfermeira, só que com mais eficiência e profissionalismo.

Depois de uma hora de mais sofrimento, eu pude ouvir o choro agudo do meu bebê. Era um menino, um lindo menino de olhos azuis, um pouco fraco, mas mesmo assim, lindo!

Na hora em que olhei para aquele rostinho ainda sujinho de sangue, todas as minhas dores sumiram e eu já não podia me imaginar sem ele. Sem poder vê-lo crescer. Então eu me arrependi de ter escolhido o caminho das trevas, pela primeira vez.

Se eu tivesse ficado com Remus, poderia criar nosso filho, que agora era o que mais importava na minha vida. Mas eu não fiquei e agora era tarde demais.

Agradeci ao médico, que falava um inglês com sotaque carregado, ele foi embora. A enfermeira se prontificou a cuidar de mim enquanto eu precisasse. Os trouxas eram mesmo simpáticos! Se papai descobrisse que me hospedei num hotel trouxa, nem quero saber o que aconteceria...

Eu não estava bem, estava muito fraca e demorei uma semana para ficar boa. O bebê estava bem, muito bem e como comia o danadinho! Eu o chamei de Tiago. Era um amigo de Remus, na verdade, o melhor amigo. Eu nunca cheguei a conhecer...

Eu não poderia ficar muito tempo na França, senão meu pai mandaria comensais a minha procura. Mas eu queria ao menos amamentar o meu filho, nem isso eu pude direito.

Voltei a Inglaterra e fui despercebida até o orfanato de dona Matilde. Havia muito tempo que não via ninguém de lá! Encontrei alguns dos meus velhos conhecidos, mas não vi nenhum dos rostinhos das crianças que tanto conheci. Afinal, já havia se passado muito tempo, as pequenas foram adotadas e as mais grandinhas já foram embora.

Pâmela não teve filhos, afinal, ainda cuidava de todas as crianças do orfanato, mas estava bem casada com Raphael, o mágico.

Elas levaram um susto com a minha história e de me verem chegar com Tiago nos braços.

Passei uma noite lá e aproveitei para escrever a Remus e mandar a carta por uma coruja que interceptei.

"Querido Remus,

Há muito tempo que não nos vemos, não é? Já se foram nove meses... Nove meses em que tive um filho seu na barriga. Sei que não deveria dar esta notícia tão inesperada desse jeito, mas não tinha outra solução...

Não contei antes porque desconfiariam que me comunicava com você e papai mandaria lhe matar se soubesse.

Deve estar se perguntando por que estou contando agora... Bem, nosso filho nasceu e eu não quero que ele siga pelo meu caminho. Quero que ele seja exatamente como você.

O nome dele é Tiago, é lindo! Tem meus olhos azuis, mas os traços são muito parecidos com os seus. Se me pedissem para mostrar um anjo, eu o mostraria.

Papai acreditará que o bebê não sobreviveu e morreu no parto. Eu o tive na França, para não ter como ele descobrir que está vivo.

Tiago está no orfanato onde eu vivi minha infância, sabe onde é. Vou embora daqui amanhã e conto que venha pegá-lo.

Não é uma emboscada, estou falando de um bebê. Ninguém sabe onde fica o orfanato, só você. Por favor, não decepcione seu filho.

Quero que me perdoe pelas minhas escolhas do passado. Quero que me perdoe por não ser quem você merece. Quero que entenda que eu te amei mais do que a mim mesma, ainda amo e vou amar sempre. Quero que entenda que mesmo que ficasse com você, o meu lado mau sempre estaria comigo, está no meu sangue esse lado obscuro, como está no seu a pureza. Quero que me perdoe por fazer você sofrer. Sei que tem raiva de mim, mas quero que me perdoe por não conseguir me esquecer.

                                            E eu quero lhe agradecer

                               "por todas as vezes que esteve ao meu lado

por todas as verdades que você me fez ver

por toda a alegria que você trouxe a minha vida  
por tudo de errado que você tornou correto

por todos os sonhos que você realizou

por todo o amor que eu achei em você.

Eu serei eternamente agradecida.  
é você quem me segura

nunca me deixa cair.

foi você quem me viu por dentro

por inteiro.

você foi minha força quando eu estava fraca  
você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

você foi os meus olhos quando eu não podia ver  
você viu o que melhor que havia em mim

me levantou quando eu não podia alcançar

você me deu fé porque você acreditava  
eu sou tudo o que eu sou, a parte boa de mim,

porque você me amou.

você me deu asas e me fez voar

você tocou minha mão, eu consegui tocar o céu  
eu perdi a fé e você a trouxe de volta

você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance  
com você ao meu lado, eu me senti maior

eu tinha o seu amor, eu tinha tudo

sou grata por cada dia que você me deu

talvez eu não saiba tudo   
mas eu sei que tudo é verdade

eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você."

Eu te amo agora, te amarei para sempre.

Sua eterna Mel"

N/A: O que está entre aspas na carta que a Mel escreve para o Remus, é a tradução da música Because You Loved Me, da Celine Dion. Aí embaixo está a letra original dela com a tradução de cada verso embaixo.

For all those times you stood by me

(por todas as vezes que esteve ao meu lado)

For all the truth that you made me see

(por todas as verdades que você me fez ver)

For all the joy you brought to my life  
(por toda a alegria que você trouxe a minha vida)

For all the wrong that you made right  
(por tudo de errado que você tornou correto)

For every dream you made come true

(por todos os sonhos que você realizou)

For all the love I found in you

(por todo o amor que eu achei em você)

I'll be forever thankful baby  
(eu serei eternamente agredecida, querido)

You're the one who held me up  
(é você quem me segura)

Never let me fall

(nunca me deixa cair)

You're the one who saw me through

(foi você quem me viu por dentro)

Through it all

(por inteiro)

You were my strenght when I was weak

(você foi minha força quando eu estava fraca)

You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
(você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar)

You are my eyes when I couldn't see

(você foi os meus olhos quando eu não podia ver)

You saw the best there was in me  
(você viu o que melhor que havia em mim)

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

(me levantou quando eu não podia alcançar)

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

(você me deu fé porque você acreditava)

I'm everything I am  
(eu sou tudo o que eu sou)

Because you loved me

(porque você me amou)

You gave me wings and made me fly  
(você me deu asas e me fez voar)

You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
(você tocou minha mão, eu consegui tocar o céu)

I lost my faith , you gave it back to me  
(eu perdi a fé e você a trouxe de volta)

You said no star was out of reach  
(você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance)

You stood by me and I stood tall   
(com você ao meu lado, eu me senti maior)

I had your love I had it all  
(eu tinha o seu amor, eu tinha tudo)

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

(sou grata por cada dia que você me deu)

Maybe I don't know that much

(talvez eu não saiba tudo)

But I know this much is true   
(mas eu sei que tudo é verdade)

I was blessed because I was loved by you

(eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você)


	17. Para Sempre Mel Lupin

Nessa noite papai me transformaria em uma Comensal. Passaria a ter uma marca no braço e uma no pescoço... Que lindo! _"A garota marcada!" _

Ele dissepara não me preocupar, não iria doer... Mas mesmo assim tenho medo.

Parecia que algo não estava bem... As notícias que ouvia chegarem a papai sobre os aurores e sobre Dumbledore eram estranhas. Não tinha muita certeza se agiriam assim não sabendo do paradeiro de papai, e também não sabia se agiriam assim se soubessem... Mas algo estava muito estranho.

E meu bebê com dona Matilde... era a única coisa com que me importava no momento. Meu bebê. Será que Remus tinha ido lá buscá-lo?

Minha vontade era largar tudo e voltar para o meu filho. Mas não podia, não sabia o castigo que meu pai daria a mim e à criança...

A cerimônia se daria numa casa abandonada e protegida longe do esconderijo em que ficávamos. Ou pelo menos, onde eu ficava...

À noite, pus meu capuz preto e saí atrás de papai, com todos os comensais nos cercando. Fomos via pó-de-flú. Apesar de a rede de lareiras estar sendo vigiada e controlada, papai sempre conseguiu um jeito de burlar as vistas do Ministério, e passamos todos sem problemas. 

Chegamos na casa. Era grande, estava suja e maltratada. As cortinas imundas quase caíam de tão podres. As paredes estavam ficando esverdeadas e cada móvel estava corroído por traças e com uma camada de poeira de algo que ninguém mexia há anos.

O lugar era frio, mas o frio sempre me confortou, então não me incomodava. O único som que ouvia eram nossos próprios passos batendo no chão de madeira tosca e imunda, como se rachássemos a madeira.

Andamos um pouco e chegamos a uma porta de ferro e bastante forte. Papai puxou a varinha e disse baixinho, mas fortemente: _"Alorromora"_

A porta se escancarou e eu vi, pela brecha do capuz, um salão comprido e o bastante grande para caber um gigante deitado, com archotes de chamas azuis que deixavam suas sombras dançarem no chão límpido de mármore escuro. No meio do salão havia uma espécie de toco comprido, mas não era de madeira, era de ferro.

Entramos. O frio lá dentro era bem pior do que fora, mas eu não me importei. Meu coração palpitava na garganta e sentia minhas mãos suarem.

Ninguém dizia uma palavra. Papai andou até a barra vertical de ferro e virou-se para mim. Deixando o objeto ficar entre nós. Dois comensais ficaram à porta e os outros se espalharam pelo salão. Todos olhavam para nós. 

Papai tirou o capuz e eu vi em seu rosto pálido o prazer que estava sentindo em me transformar em uma Comensal, seus olhos azuis focados em mim como se fosse um tesouro... 

Eu tirei o meu capuz também e nos olhamos por um momento. Um momento em que meus olhos pareciam dizer-lhe adeus, um momento em que parecia que podia sentir que iria perdê-lo e que era a última vez em que olhava em seus olhos e via os meus, tão azuis como contas.

Ele deu um sorriso fino com os lábios.

- Dê-me seu braço – ordenou.

Meu coração estava batendo mais forte agora, podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo, mas o que quer que estivesse sentindo, não poderia demonstrar isso em meu rosto. Porque era isso que ele mais detestava... Fraqueza.

Estava estendendo meu braço quando uma sombra pareceu passar pelos meus olhos e tive uma sensação ruim: alguém estava lá além de nós. 

Parei subitamente e olhei em volta. Só via os comensais e a porta estava protegida por dois deles. No teto só havia escuridão.

- O que houve? – papai perguntou ríspida e, ao mesmo tempo, delicadamente.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei meus olhos para ele.

- Não se assuste, não vai doer nada, você não é fraca – ele disse. Provavelmente havia notado o olhar que eu fiz o máximo para ele não perceber: apreensão.

Eu sorri fracamente e estiquei o braço. Papai passou os dedos gelados no meu braço, como se acariciasse minha veia.

Levantou a varinha e iria começar a sibilar as palavras, mas um barulho alto da porta caindo fez um tremendo eco na sala silenciosa.

Rapidamente eu tirei o braço da barra vertical de ferro e virei-me para a porta. Papai, por um momento, pareceu atordoado, mas logo depois voltou ao seu semblante frio e superior de sempre.

Meus olhos congelaram e eu não conseguia me mover: Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, uma mulher ruiva e de olhos verdes, um homem alto, com cabelos bem pretos e óculos, e mais dez bruxos que eu não conhecia – nada mais nada menos que mais _dez _bruxos – estavam de varinha apontada para nós, os olhos em chamas de rancor.

Eu fiquei parada, esperando que viessem uns vinte feitiços, azarações e maldições imperdoáveis, por trás de mim contra os intrusos, mas nada aconteceu, nem de parte nossa, nem deles. Apenas a voz fria e pesada de meu pai ecoando pelo salão.

- Dumbledore e seus amiguinhos, _cachorrinhos_...

Disse, com um sorriso afetado no rosto.

Minha cabeça estava vazia de pensamentos, e meus olhos passavam de Remus para Dumbledore incontrolavelmente.

Remus não olhava para mim. Tinha a varinha em punho, apertava-a com força, os olhos sem vacilar estavam em cima de papai, enquanto os outros bruxos, podia ver pelo canto do olho, mantinham suas varinhas apontadas para os outros comensais.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA! – _gritou uma voz atrás de mim e pude reconhecer a voz de Lúcio Malfoy.

Não entendi porquê ele tinha feito isso, já que os comensais de papai só lançavam algum feitiço, principalmente em sua frente, quando lhes era ordenado. Mas logo depois, pude perceber o motivo. Um homem alto e negro havia voado alguns metros e batido na parede. E uma outra, esta baixinha, loira, de uns quarenta e poucos anos, adiantou-se para ele, com a varinha em punho apontada para Lúcio. Provavelmente o bruxo que ele atacara havia tentado lançar algum feitiço.

Papai deu uma risada alta e desdenhosa. Nesse instante eu saí do transe e me dei conta de que estava no meio do caminho. Estava no meio. Estava entre meu pai e seus comensais, e Remus, Dumbledore e o restante dos aurores. Então, como um raio de luz, veio à minha memória Pâmela. No dia em que parti do orfanato, ela havia me dado um cordão com um amuleto: "D_e um lado um coração e um lobo, de outro uma adaga e duas correntes cruzando-se, no meio um caminho" _ Era isso. Eu nunca havia dado importância a esse amuleto, mas agora ele me era suficientemente claro. No momento em que eu escolhi viver com papai, eu fiquei presa no mundo dele, não podendo voltar para Remus.

De repente uma chuva de feitiços, luzes verdes, azuis, vermelhas, passou por mim como raios. Seguidos de gritos, risadas, gemidos de dor. Mas incrivelmente nenhum desses feitiços me atingira.

- Melody! Fique... perto... de... mim! – ele disse, me passando para trás dele, antes de gritar contra um auror que ia na direção de Macnair. -  _Cruccio!_

O auror muito moreno caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

A essa altura, aurores e comensais duelavam raivosamente. Ouviam-se gritos de todas as espécies. 

Em uma situação normal, eu teria saído de trás de papai e me posto a duelar. Mas não com Remus, Dumbledore e Sirius ali. Não queria machucá-los e não tinha essa intenção.

- Mostre o que sabe fazer, Melody! O que te ensinei deve ter servido para alguma coisa! – bradou papai.

Agora restavam poucas pessoas possibilitadas a duelar. Malfoy, Macnair e Lestrange eram os únicos comensais que tinha condições de dizer algum feitiço, lançavam maldições imperdoáveis contra Sirius, Remus, um bruxo de aparência muito estranha (tinha um olho que girava na órbita ocular), um homem alto, de óculos e cabelos negros e a senhora loira que fora amparar o auror que Lúcio atingira com um Estupefaça.

Estávamos numa desvantagem tremenda, considerando que estávamos em número maior no começo.

Os aurores revidavam com feitiços de desarmamento e ridicularizadores.

Quando tirei os olhos dos aurores, comensais e feitiços, e me voltei para papai, vi que trocava olhares mortais com Dumbledore. Nunca vira Dumbledore com tal olhar.

Ninguém ousou olhar para mim em nenhum momento.

Estava apreensiva, a respiração alta, suava frio, meu coração batia tão forte que sentia que poderia sair pela minha garganta a qualquer momento.

Papai empunhou a varinha com mais força. Dumbledore fez o mesmo.

- Avada... – papai começou, toda raiva e ódio que tinha, estava nesse momento em seus olhos e em sua voz.

Vi que o bruxo de cabelos negros e óculos se precipitava para perto de Dumbledore, enquanto a mulher ruiva gritava "_Não, Tiago, não vá!". _Então esse era Tiago, Tiago Potter.

Mas era tarde, o bruxo vinha correndo e a varinha em punho enquanto meu pai só tinha os olhos fixos em Dumbledore, que diria um "_Impedimenta!"_ a qualquer hora e eu sabia que seria o suficiente para o feitiço não fazer efeito. Papai começara: "_Avada..."_

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – gritou Tiago Potter, antes que papai pudesse acabar seu feitiço.

Mas eu tirei sua vitória de derrotar o poderoso Lord Voldemort.

Atirei-me na frente de papai e o feitiço me atingiu direto no peito. Ouvi três gritos diferentes dizendo a mesma palavra - "_Não!" – _antes de cair me contorcendo no chão. A dor subia pelo meu peito, me sufocava, parecia que cada parte do meu corpo estava se desintegrando e eu não tinha forças nem ao menos para gritar de dor.

Então eu parei de me mexer.

Não havia mais emoção nenhuma no olhar, sua respiração parara, assim como seu coração, que ainda pouco batia desesperadamente.

Voldemort ainda com a varinha em punho apontada para Dumbledore, mas os olhos fixos em Melody. Voldemort era incapaz de dar qualquer sinal de fraqueza e nem quando sua filha morreu, ele conseguiu chorar.

Todos haviam parado o que faziam e olharam para ele, para Mel e para Tiago.

Remus olhava com certo medo e tristeza para o seu corpo caído no chão, mas não soltou lágrima alguma. Apenas gritou _"não!"_ quando o feitiço de Tiago a acertou.

Dumbledore pareceu desnorteado pela primeira vez. Parecia que nunca pensara que pudesse acontecer algo a ela. Pois havia uma parte sua , uma parte que era amada, dos dois lados. Ele também olhava para o seu corpo, mas a varinha mantida na posição contra Voldemort.

Ninguém nunca soube como os aurores e Dumbledore chegaram até ali...

Voldemort ia soltar uma maldição imperdoável em Tiago, com os olhos fervendo de raiva, as mãos cravadas na varinha, a maior demonstração de algum sentimento que não fosse ódio que já tivera. Era ódio misturado com tristeza, sentimento de perda, solidão e... medo.

Mas Dumbledore lançou-lhe um "_estupefaça"_, ele voou alguns metros e bateu com a cabeça num candelabro baixo. Os aurores iam para cima dele, lançar feitiços para que não fugisse, mas ele simplesmente evaporou no ar, os comensais fazendo o mesmo.

E Melody, nos últimos segundos de sua vida, sabia que ele não iria descansar até matar o último dos Potter...

Seu bebê, ironicamente nomeado Tiago, viveria anos felizes sem saber quem fora a mãe dele, e quem seria seu avô materno.

Remus carregaria a culpa por tê-la deixado sair de Hogwarts na noite em que lhe foi dada a escolha de continuar com eles ou ir ao encontro de seu pai. Mesmo a culpa não sendo dele. E todos o veriam sofrer de um envelhecimento precoce por conta disso...

Tiago e Lílian Potter, a mulher ruiva que estava presente no dia de sua morte, morreriam nas mãos de Voldemort, deixando um bebê, o pequeno Harry, com uma proteção de sangue circulando nas veias e uma cicatriz em forma de raio feita por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. E essa cicatriz seria culpada por sua decadência, sua sobrevivência por meio de outros, a perda de traços humanos e a troca do sentimento de perda que tinha por Melody, que justificava a morte de todos os Potter, por um sentimento de prazer em matar "o menino que sobreviveu", Harry Potter, para se auto-provar... Ele morreria nas mãos desse menino dezessete anos após seu nascimento. E tudo o que Melody julgou fazer para estar ao lado, dar e receber algum conforto familiar, ou até fazer bem a seu pai, dera errado e, de alguma forma, ela foi a responsável pela sua morte. Ou ao menos, pela sua morte nas mãos de um garoto de dezessete anos...

E nesses vinte e um anos, todas as faces do bem e do mal puderam ser traduzidas em um só nome: Melody Riddle ou eternamente Mel Lupin.

FIM

N/A: Obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram, fiquei realmente muito feliz. Um obrigada especial e um beijo para a Rita, minha beta, alfa e acima de tudo amiga que sempre leu todos os capítulos antes e sempre me deu dicas ou opiniões. Um beijo estalado na bochecha da Lary, que foi uma grande incentivadora para eu escrever a fic. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, que sempre comentavam, davam opiniões, me chamavam de má, Dani, Sandrinha   E desculpas por ter matado a Mel, rs.


End file.
